Lord of the Light, Master of the Phoenix
by sassyliz
Summary: Sirius is saved from the veil and Harry is in for alot of changes.... OOTP spoilers..... Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Lord of the Light  
Master of the Phoenix  
  
James Potter stared unseeingly out the window of his study. His anger toward his father for sending him and his wife to a place known as Godrick's Heaven, had worn off long ago. James grudgingly understood his father wanting to keep his son safe, yet at the same time he was denying James that right as well. James's only comfort was in knowing that his best friend would take care of Harry and keep him safe.  
  
Giving himself a mental shake, James turned to face his wife lying with her eyes closed on the bed. Lilly had not taken things near as well as he had, and the constant worry and depression were beginning to take their toll on the beautiful woman he had married so long ago. Lilly had always been a slender woman despite the fact that she could eat whatever she wanted without gaining a pound. Yet lately, she had began to loose weight to the point that James was truly concerned about her health.  
  
His father had promised that once Harry turned 18 years of age, that he would bring Harry to them. However at the rate that Lilly's health was declining, James knew she would not last much longer. She had lost her will to live. Seeing her lying there nearly lifeless tore at his very soul when he knew, other than finding a way to bring his son to her side, there was nothing he could do to help.  
  
Tears streamed unnoticed down his cheeks as he held her hand in his praying to whatever gods would listen to help her hold on for just a while longer.  
  
Several hours later, James rose stiffly from the chair he had been sitting in and crossed the room to a small desk where a single piece of parchment and quill lay waiting for him to use.  
  
Dear Father, I don't know how to say this other than just to come right out and say it. Lilly has lost her will to live and without her I can't go on either. I beg you one last time to let us see our son.  
  
Yours truly, James  
  
James laid the quill aside and waved his hand over the parchment, watching as the words slowly faded. Feeling a tiredness that seemed to envelope his entire body, James forced himself to his feet and crossed the room, slipping into bed beside his wife, he gathered her small frame into his arms and closed his eyes for what he hoped would be the last time.  
  
Harry Potter sat by the window of his room, staring up at the stars through the bars that lined his window. It had only been three days since he had returned from school, and he could tell, despite the warning given to the Dursley's by his friends in the Order, that it was going to be the worst summer ever.  
  
The ride home from the train station had been pure hell. His Aunt and Uncle had screamed, yelled and threatened to him within an inch of his life, because of the threats that had been made upon their lives. It had only gotten worse once they arrived at #4 Privet Drive.  
  
Harry had been immediately locked into his room and forced to watch from the window as his uncle poured gas on all his things and then put a match to it all. Harry had watched his few possessions burn until only ashes remained. Everything, including his father's invisibility cloak and his wand had been in that trunk, now there was nothing left of it but ashes.  
  
On top of it all, he had no idea what had happened to Hedwig, his owl. From the noise and screeching he had head coming from downstairs the night before, he could only assume that she was dead. This brought new tears to his eyes, and Harry rose stiffly from where he was sitting and crossed the room, falling across his bed as he tried desperately to hold back the rage he felt coming on as he closed his eyes.  
  
Within seconds, despite his tiredness, Harry forced himself out of bed and returned to sit stiffly in the chair by the window. He was exhausted, yet every time he tried to sleep, the image of his godfather falling through the veil, replayed itself over and over until Harry felt as if he were truly loosing his mind.  
  
Finally after almost four days of no sleep, Harry could not force himself to stay awake any longer and gave himself over to the demons that haunted his mind as he fell across his bed. Asleep before his head touched the small worn pillow, that had been tossed aside by his cousin many years ago.  
  
Remus Lupin sat silently in the darkened living room of 12 Grimwald Place with tears streaming down his face. Attending the funeral of James and Lilly had been hard, but attending Sirius's funeral had been doubly so. Maybe it was because, after escaping prison, he and Sirius had become blood brother's or maybe because it now left him feeling completely and utterly alone in the world. But whatever the reason, Remus found himself wishing desperately for the company of his friend. Torn between wanting to live so that someone would be around to watch out for Harry and wishing he was dead so that he could be with his friends, Remus sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, drifting into a troubled and dream filled sleep.  
  
Several hours later, Remus was still sitting in the same chair, when he was startled out of his sleep by a soft whisper. Leaping to his feet, he stared in shock as a shimmering image appeared before him. "Sirius?" Remus gasped in surprise. "Moony I need your help." Sirius whispered as he struggled to maintain the image he was projecting to his friend. "Where are you?" Remus asked as tears blurred his eyesight and wiped at them, trying to grasp what was happening. "Behind the veil, you have to find the other veil, it's in the vault at "castellum of the dominus phoenix", and it is my only way out." Sirius whispered softly as his image faded and Remus found him self once more alone. "Sirius?" Remus called out until he had lost his voice. The only response he received where those of his own words echoing back to him throughout the empty house.  
  
For the next several days Remus argued with him self as to if he had imagined what he had seen and heard, but in the end, desperate and lonely, he decided it could hurt nothing to search for this other veil.  
  
His only problem was he had no idea where this castellum of the dominus phoenix was located. Sighing tiredly as he finished his dinner, Remus crept as silently as possible past the portrait of Sirius's mother that was hanging in the entranceway and made his way to the library with renewed hope that he could find a way to bring his friend back to the land of the living.  
  
"I thought I might find you here." Albus Doumbeldore said as he stepped out of the fireplace and into the library of 12 Grimwald Place to find Remus nearly buried beneath a stack of books.  
  
Remus swore softly beneath his breath as he flung another book aside and looked up to see the headmaster of Hogwart's smiling down at him.  
  
"I know that Sirius's death was hard on you Remus, but you must not let it get you down like this." Albus sighed as he took in the tired and haggard look on his friends face.  
  
Remus said nothing to acknowledge the headmaster's presence as he reached for another book, hoping that this time it would have some mention of castellum of the dominus phoenix. So far all he had found was that translated from Latin the words meant castle of the lord phoenix. However after several days of searching, he had yet to find where the castle was located. What frustrated him most however was the niggling feeling that he had heard of this place somewhere before.  
  
"Remus I need for you to check on Harry." Albus said as he lowered his aged and tired body into a nearby chair. Hoping that the sound of Harry's name would pull him from whatever it was that had his mind so deeply absorbed.  
  
"Harry's here?" Remus asked as his eyes lit up and he jumped quickly to his feet, looking for the only person who he knew of that would understand how desperately he felt to find the castle of the Lord Phoenix. Quickly scanning the room for the boy who was more of son than anything, Remus finally settled his eyes on the headmaster.  
  
"I thought you said Harry was here. Where is he?" Remus demanded as he glared at the headmaster. "Actually what I said was that I need for you to check on Harry." Albus repeated affectionately as he rose to his feet. "I received a letter from a very worried Ginny Weasley a short while ago. She says that all the letter's she has sent have come back unopened and all attempts to contact him by phone have resulted in nothing as well." Albus explained as a piece of parchment suddenly appeared before him out of thin air. "I trust you can handle this alone?" Albus asked as he read the short and very straight to the point letter from his son. "What if something is wrong?" Remus asked worriedly as he watched the headmaster's face grow extremely pale. "I must attend to some urgent business and will be gone for a few days." Albus stated as he hurried toward the fireplace. Remus watched as Albus disappeared within the green flames and once again cursed softly as he realized that he had no idea what to do if something was indeed wrong with Harry.  
  
Remus stood just outside the front door of #4 Privet Drive. He had purposely waited until it was dark before coming to check on Harry. He still had no clue as to what he might find, or what to do if Harry was hurt in anyway. Albus had also failed to mention if he was allowed to remove Harry from the care of his relatives Remus thought to himself as he rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer. "What do you want?" Petunia demanded as she opened the door to find one of her nephew's freakish friends on the doorstep. "I want to see Harry." Remus stated, forcing himself to be polite to the horse faced woman. "He's not here." Petunia stated as she attempted to slam the door, only to have Remus shove harder from the opposite direction. "Tell me where Harry is right now or else." Remus threatened angrily as he shoved his way through the door and pointed his wand right between the eyes of the fat boy that made the mistake of stepping between him and Petunia. "Get away from my son!" Vernon yelled as he struggled to get his large bulky frame off the sofa as his son screeched in fear. "Where's Harry!" Remus demanded as he fought to contain his laughter at the sight of Dudley trying to cover his massive behind with his hands. "Up there." Petunia said as she glared at Remus while trying to protect her son. "Thank you." Remus stated as he started up the stairs.  
  
Taking the last few stairs at a run as a terrified scream reached his ears, Remus didn't bother using magic on the locks that lined the doorframe, instead he hurled his body against the door, in his haste to get to Harry. The flimsy door gave way as splinters of wood flew in every direction and Remus rolled to his feet once inside, with his wand ready to defend the child that he now considered his own. 


	2. Shopping and New Places

Since I forgot this on the first chapter... Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so.  
  
Lord of the Light, Master of the Phoenix Chapter Two  
  
Harry awoke with a scream tearing its way out of his throat and gasping for breath as he struggled to sit up in bed. His head felt as if someone was hitting him repeatedly with a hammer as the last remnants of his dream slipped away. Clutching his forehead with one hand and fumbling blindly for his glasses with the other, Harry moaned softly and shoved his glasses on his face as someone came bursting through the door. Through the dim light coming from the hall, Harry frowned as he saw Remus roll to his feet and scanned the room for intruders before settling his eyes on where Harry was sitting on the bed. "I heard you scream." Remus said as he realized there was no one present in the room except Harry and himself. "Nightmare." Harry sighed as Remus flicked on a light and swore softly at the pale and haggard look upon Harry's face. "Come on, get your things. I am not leaving you here." Remus stated, knowing that after bursting in the way he had, the Dursley's would only take their anger out on Harry if he left him behind. "I'm ready if you are." Harry said as he struggled to stand. Hating the way his legs seemed to hurt just by standing. "Where are all your school things?" Remus asked as he glanced around the room and finding it empty of anything that would tell him Harry was staying in the room. "Doesn't matter, lets just go." Harry pleaded softly not wanting Remus to become any angrier than he already was. "We will have to take the night bus." Remus said as he watched Harry stumble out of the room and down the stairs. "Are you alright?" Remus asked once they were both seated on the bus. "Just tired." Harry said as the bus bumped its way down the street. "When was the last time you ate?" Remus asked as he took in the boy's much too thin appearance. "Hogwart's." Harry whispered as sleep once again claimed him and he curled up against Remus with a soft sigh.  
  
By the time they had reached Grimwald Place, Remus had to practically carry Harry through the house and up to his room. After removing his glasses and tucking him beneath the blankets, Remus pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down with a sigh as he watched Harry sleep. After several hours had passed and he was assured that Harry was only sleeping, Remus rose stiffly from his chair and slipped quietly out of the room. A few hours rest and then he would make breakfast for him and Harry, before recruiting Harry's help in his search for the castle, Remus thought to himself as he fell into his bed.  
  
Harry tossed restlessly as he struggled to ignore the person trying to shake him into wakefulness and hold on to the dream he was having about Sirius. For once, his dream was a peaceful one and it was with great reluctance that Harry let it finally slip away as someone began shaking him in earnest. "Go away." Harry groaned as he attempted to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight by pulling his pillow over his head. "I have water and I am not afraid to use it." Remus warned as he stopped shaking Harry and grabbed at the pillow that covered his head. "I'm up!" Harry yelped as he felt the first drops of ice water hit his back and sprang out of bed. "It's about time." Remus said as he tossed some clothes onto the bed. "No offense kid, but you need a shower." "Really?" Harry drawled sarcastically as he grabbed the clothing and hurried toward the connecting bath. "Make it quick, we have a lot of things to do today." Remus called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry mumbled as he stripped off the filthy clothing he had on and stepped beneath the hot spay of the shower. Despite Remus' orders, Harry found himself lingering beneath the hot spray. Enjoying the feel of the water as it flowed over his aching body, Harry tried desperately to recall the dream he had about his godfather. However, the only thing he could recall was the words "castellum of the dominus phoenix" and a sense of urgency. Realizing that the water was growing cold, Harry shut the water and stepped out of the shower. "I was beginning to think you had drowned." Remus said as entered the room just as Harry left the bathroom, fully clothed except for his feet, which were still bare. "Almost." Harry grinned sheepishly as he followed Remus downstairs to the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting.  
  
"Professor, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked once he had eaten all that he could of the delicious breakfast that had been prepared for him. "Call me Remus or Moony, I am no longer your professor, and yes you can ask another question." Remus said as he set the book he had been reading aside and gave Harry his full attention. "Do the words castellum of the dominus phoenix mean anything to you?" Harry asked not at all sure if involving Remus in his dreams was a good thing or not. "Why do you ask?" Remus asked as he hid the shock of hearing those particular words coming from Harry. "You know I have dreams right?" Harry asked as he struggled to recall as much of his dream as possible. "Well last night, I dreamed about Sirius and he kept repeating those words over and over, and telling me all I had to do was find the other veil." Harry explained, sure that he must be mistaken about there being a second veil. "We will finish this conversation later." Remus said as Tonks burst through the door. "Harry! I have been so worried about you!" Tonks exclaimed as she pulled Harry into her arms. Hugging him tightly. "Air." Harry gasped as he felt himself hugged so tightly, his air supply was suddenly cut off. Remus rushed to the boy's aid and quickly separated the two allowing Harry to breath once more as he yelled at Tonks for trying to kill the boy by hugging him to death.  
  
"Sorry." Tonks said with a sheepish grin, before asking Remus if they were ready to go. "Go where?" Harry asked once he had regained his breath. "Shopping of course." Tonks replied as she ushered them both outside. Hailing a taxi, before either of them could protest. "Where too first?" Tonks asked once they were on their way to downtown London. "Shoes." Remus sighed as he glanced down at Harry's bare feet, sending him an apologetic smile for letting him out of the house without them. Tonks was about to protest until she followed Remus' gaze and instead burst into laughter.  
  
Harry found that by the time they paused for lunch, he was nearly exhausted from trying on what seemed every suit of clothing in several of the more expensive clothing stores that called London their home. Most of the clothing had been rejected by Tonks because the color was not right, it was too baggy, it was too this or too that, but glancing at all the bags that were sitting at their feet as they ate, Harry knew a fair amount of the clothing was now in their possession as well.  
  
"Where do you two want to go next?" Tonks asked as she finished her burger and looked around the mall they were in. "Home?" Harry asked hopefully as he glanced at Remus and found that he seemed just as tired as he was. "What?" Tonks gasped in shock. "Harry, sweetie, honeybunch, we are no where close to having all the things that a growing boy needs." Tonks said as she shook her head in disbelief and sprung to her feet. "I will be right back. You two hurry it up, we still have so much more to do." She instructed as she hurried away toward some store that was located halfway down the mall corridor. "Remus, buddy, pal, you got to stop her." Harry groaned as he watched Tonks hurry away. "In the wizarding world, you know that almost anything is possible right?" Remus asked tiredly as he bit back a groan as he saw Tonks returning. "Pretty much everything." Harry agreed wondering what that question had to do with the current situation. "Well Harry, my friend. Stopping Tonks is and never will be on that list." Remus laughed as he reluctantly rose to his tired and aching feet and began to shrink the shopping bags scattered on the floor surrounding their feet. Several hours later, laden down with more shopping bags, Harry sighed in relief as someone announced the mall would be closing in ten minutes. "Thank Merlin." Remus sighed beneath his breath, barely containing his laughter at the look of disappointment that was now on Tonks face as they made their way toward the nearest exit.  
  
Despite being exhausted, Harry slept fitfully that night. Tossing and turning to the point, that he had waken Tonks and Remus, both of whom had pulled a chair next to his bed as they talked softly. It was only when he began to talk in his sleep that Tonks frowned as she stared in shock at Remus. "What did he just say?" Tonks asked wondering how Harry knew about his family home as he whispered the words castellum of the dominus phoenix over and over in his sleep. "Loosely translated, it means castle of the Lord Phoenix." Remus said as he tried to soothe Harry by gently rubbing his back. "Do you have any idea what this means?" Tonks gasped in shock as Harry began to settle down and sleep more peacefully. "Not a clue." Remus confessed as he led Tonks out of the room before she could wake Harry. "Remus! I don't believe you!" Tonks sighed as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. "We have to take Harry to the castle!" Tonks stated worriedly, hoping that they would not be too late. "Tonks what are you talking about? What castle?" Remus asked with a frown wondering what his friend knew that he did not. "For some reason, the castle is calling to Harry." Tonks explained. "We have to take him there as soon as possible." "Even if, and I do mean if, I were inclined to believe you, we have no way of finding the castle." Remus sighed. "Believe me I have searched every book I can lay my hands on to find this place and I am beginning to seriously doubt it exists at all." He added as he poured them both a cup of tea. "Of course it exists. I was there last year with Sirius. Albus thought a change of scenery would help Sirius, so he and I went to the castle right after Christmas." Tonks said just as Harry burst into the room. "Remember that dream I was telling you about?" Harry asked directing his question to Remus. "We have to hurry or it will be too late." Harry announced as he joined them at the table. "Let's go now!" Tonks exclaimed happily as she jumped to her feet. "Yes!" Harry said as he jumped to his feet. "Hold a second, it's three in the morning and. don't look at me like that." Remus grumbled as Harry sent him his most charming, yet pathetic look. "Please Remus?" Tonks begged softly. "It really is the most wonderful place. There is so much to explore and." "Before I say yes or no." Remus said buying himself more time to decide if Albus would allow him to take Harry to castellum of the dominus phoenix or not. "Where exactly is castellum of the dominus phoenix located? And how do you two propose we get there?" He added. "Tonks?" Harry asked as he turned to look hopefully at his friend. "That's easy, we take a port key." Tonks replied happily. Remus sighed tiredly as he raked a hand through his hair. Albus was not only going to yell at him, but most likely kill him as well, Remus thought to himself as he gave in and told them both to go pack enough to last a few days. 


	3. Sirius and Lilly

Chapter Three Lilly & James  
  
Albus felt as if his heart was lodged errantly in his throat as he hurried up the stairs. Flinging open every door he passed until he reached the one where his son and daughter in law lay sleeping. "Please do not let me be too late." Albus whispered to him self, as he hurried across the room and began shaking Lilly in an effort to wake her, despite the fact it seemed as if her body was slowly becoming somewhat transparent. "Lilly, James please wake up." Albus pleaded as he attempted to wake them. "Lilly you must wake up." Albus he pleaded as his son shifted, giving him a ray of hope. "James wake up this instant!" He ordered firmly as he doubled his efforts to wake them both. "If you wish to see your son, you must wake up!" Albus sighed knowing he could no longer keep Harry from them. "Dad?" James whispered softly as he felt himself being pulled back toward the light that had began to dim within the deep recesses of his mind. "James if you wish to see Harry you must help me wake Lilly." Albus said as he placed his sons glasses on his face so that he could see more clearly after helping him to sit up on the side of the bed. "You mean it? We can see Harry?" James asked with his eyes full of hope. "Yes. As soon as you are both strong enough, I will take you both back to Hogwart's and bring Harry there as well." Albus promised. "Thank you." James said as he threw his arms around his father. "We have to wake Lilly." Albus said as he hugged his son for several long moments. James nodded sleepily as he turned to his wife and began trying to wake her, after nearly an hour he was becoming desperate, and with no alternative left he reached for his wand and wincing as he did so, whispered beneath his breath.  
  
Lilly was floating among the clouds, drifting toward what could only be described as heaven. Her only thoughts were it was almost like flying. She loved flying almost more than life its self, despite the fact that her husband was the one known for his abilities on a broomstick. For a moment, the memory of her husband, gave her second thoughts about leaving him behind. It made her heart ach to know that she was leaving James, but he would understand. The last 15 years had been hard on them both, but it had been she that had allowed Albus to hold Harry, while the charm was preformed. It had been her fault that they were sent into exile without their son, and that was something that she could not live with any longer. As she drifted closer to her destination, Lilly could almost make out another that was standing among the clouds. The closer she came to the person, the more she felt a familiarity to them. At first her heart soared, thinking that James had followed her, however as she drew ever closer, she found it was man she had not seen in 15 years. "Sirius!" Lilly exclaimed as she drew close enough to throw her arms around the man that had been like a brother to her for as long as she had known her husband. "Oh my god!" Sirius whispered as he flung his arms around his best friends wife as tears streamed unnoticed down his cheeks. "How did you get here?" Lilly finally asked as they stepped apart, and she listened quietly as Sirius told her about the ministry and falling through the veil in his effort to rescue Harry and his friends. "Harry and Remus are coming to help me get out of here." Sirius said as he glanced over his shoulder where another veil covering a gateway was standing. "But why?" Lilly asked as she glanced toward the entrance to some unknown palace in the distance. "Why what Lills?" Sirius asked as he turned back to face her. "Why would you want to leave here?" Lilly asked truly confused as to why anyone would want to leave a place that was so peaceful and filled with joy. "Because Harry needs me. I need him. Since you and James were killed, he doesn't have anyone but me and Remus and I will do everything within my power not to disappoint him and to be there for him. Harry is such a wonderful kid Lills. He's polite, caring, and I love him like he was my son." Sirius said not bothering to hide the tears that were falling once more. "Tell me about him." Lilly whispered. Wanting desperately to know everything that she could about her son. Sirius spent the next few hours telling her every little detail about her son, after briefly explaining about being betrayed and sent to prison. "You and James would be so proud of him Lills. He really is the most amazing kid, and I think he has the power to become a magus once he fully comes into all of his powers." Sirius finished proudly. "Sirius, did you just tell me that Albus sent Harry to live with that awful sister of mine?" Lilly asked sure that she had not heard him right. "Yes." Sirius admitted, ashamed that he had acted so recklessly by going after Peter, rather than take on the responsibility that he should have the moment he had found out Lilly and James were dead. "He promised me that he would never do that." Lilly said with a frown as she looked down at her hands and saw that they were transparent. "I would never admit this to anyone else Lills, but Albus has done a lot of things that I feel has put Harry into unnecessary danger. I have this feeling, that it's because of me that Harry has not had to face Voldemort completely on his own. Don't get me wrong, Harry will defeat him, but I know deep somewhere inside of me, that until Harry comes into his powers fully, that Voldemort will kill him. I can't let that happen." Sirius admitted. "Sirius, do me a favor, if you can." Lilly said as she made up her mind that one-way or another she was going to see her son. "Anything Lills." Sirius said knowing he would do anything that she asked. "When Remus and Harry come to get you, take me with you." Lilly pleaded softly. "I don't know if that's possible Lills, but if it is, I will." Sirius said as he hugged Lilly tightly in his arms and they sat in silence waiting.  
  
"Are you sure they are coming?" Lilly asked after what seemed like hours must have passed, and she began to realize that she was beginning to slow fade, more than what she had when entering this realm, where ever it was she thought to herself, not wanting to alarm Sirius. "Yes I am sure." Sirius said, not daring to let him self think otherwise. Yet at the same he could not help but hope that Harry and Remus found the veil of the light and soon, because if not, the way Lilly seemed to be fading, it would be too late to try and take her through the veil. How he knew this, he had no idea, nor did it really matter to him. All that truly mattered was that he was going to return to Harry and if at all possible, bring Lilly as well.  
  
Tightening his hold around Lilly as if she would disappear if he let go, Sirius began to let his mind drift, yet time and again, he could not help but focus on the fact that it seemed strange, that he would, of all the people he knew, meet Lilly in this realm that seemed to link the living world and the dead. "Lilly, I have been wondering something." Sirius said struggling to find the right words to ask the question most on his mind. "What's that?" "I was just wondering why, if you have been dead for the last 15 years, that you are still in this place." Sirius said not sure where or what kind of place they were currently in. "And where is James? I thought you two were inseparable." "James is not here because he has not lost his will to live. I have." Lilly said as she finally realized what she had done and how she came to be in this particular place. "I don't understand. If your dead, how can you loose your will to live?" Sirius asked, confused at the direction the conversation had taken. "James and I are not dead. Albus sent us to a place called Godrick's Heaven. We thought he was sending Harry along with us, otherwise James and I would never have agreed to go. But for some reason Albus . Sirius! Something is wrong." Lilly cried as she felt herself being pulled away from him and helpless to stop what ever it was. "No!" Sirius cried as he tightened his arms around her. "Promise me to take care of Harry!" Lilly said as the pulling became stronger and she felt her self-slipping from his arms. "I will find you Lills! I promise!" Sirius called as he lost his hold on her and she was pulled back in the direction that she had come. Watching through eyes that were blurred by tears, Sirius hit his knees, feeling as if his heart was being wrenched painfully from his chest. "Please hurry." Sirius whispered to him self, not sure how much longer he could continue to ignore the soft voice calling out to him in the distance. 


	4. A brief detour

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so.  
  
A Brief Detour  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Ready?" Remus asked as he glanced at Harry, who nodded and reached out one hand to touch the piece of parchment, that Tonks had made into a port key, while gripping his backpack tightly in the other hand. "On three." Remus instructed. "One. Two. Three." Harry immediately felt the familiar tugging sensation along his middle, but within a split second, he realized he had yet to touch the port key. "Harry!" Remus shouted as he and Tonks disappeared. Before Harry had a chance to react to the situation he found him self in, the slight breeze he had felt earlier began to increase and within seconds he felt himself caught within their grasp.  
  
Harry felt him self being thrown and tossed about as he fought desperately against the winds surrounding him. Reaching for anything that he could grab in hope of getting away, he clawed desperately at the furniture, watching in horror, as he was pulled into the whirlwind that seemed determined to swallow him whole.  
  
Harry moaned softly as he forced his eyes open. A decision he regretted immediately as his surroundings began to spin. Forcing himself not to give into the darkness that threatened, he took several deep breaths before opening his eyes again. This time, though a bit blurred, the place he was in did not seem inclined to move. Making a quick search of his pockets, Harry sighed in relief as he pulled out the small container that held the contact lens Tonks had insisted on getting the day before.  
  
Taking great care not to drop the precious lens, Harry quickly placed them in his eyes and glanced around, swearing softly as he realized he had no idea, where he was, nor how to get back to where he had come from. Completely surrounded by a forest, with trees so thick, he could barely see more than a few feet in front of him, Harry swore softly beneath his breath as scrambled to his feet. "Why does this always happen to me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs having reached the end of his rope of the simplest things going so very wrong. ""What did I do to deserve this!"? He screamed. "What? All I have ever wanted was a normal life! But NO! I just had to be the freakin boy that lived! Well you know what? I don't want it anymore! I'm sick to death of all of this!" Harry screamed, hitting his knees, he began pounding the ground in an effort to release his frustrations.  
  
"Well isn't this just wonderful. I ask for a fighter and they send me a skinny, short, whiney little brat." Godrick stated angrily as he appeared before Harry.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, spinning on his heel, to stare at the tall man standing a few feet away. "Contrary to what you may believe, I did not come here willingly." Harry snapped, not at all concerned about the stranger, only with finding a way back to Remus. "Therefore, why don't you just send me back?" "Angry at the world, are you?" Godrick said as he took a closer look at the boy in front of him. "I don't think angry comes anywhere close to how I feel about the world." Harry stated, as he returned the man's glare. "What's your name kid?" Godrick asked. "What's yours?" Harry countered. "Just answer the question kid." Godrick sighed impatiently. "Harry Potter. What's yours?" Harry finally answered, determined not to break eye contact with the man, knowing that somehow it was important not to do so. "Godrick Gryffindore." Godrick stated as he continued to stare Harry straight in the eye. "Sure it is." Harry stated in a tone that all but said the man was lying to him. "I assure you, my name is Godrick." Godrick argued. "Yeah, right." Harry snorted in disbelief. "Is too." "Is not." "Is too." "Is not." "Is" "Not" "Is" "Not." "Godrick are you arguing with this child?" Rowena demanded to know as she suddenly appeared before the two, glaring angrily at Godrick for keeping her waiting so long. "Told you so." Godrick smirked as he broke eye contact and turned to his wife. "Stop acting like a child." Rowena huffed as she turned to smile at Harry. "Hello dear, I am Rowena." Rowena said as she extended her hand to Harry. "Harry Potter." "Any relation to James?" Rowena asked as she motioned for Harry to follow her as she walked through the forest. "He's my father." Harry said as he walked beside her. Ducking several low- lying branches. "Of Course. The resemblance is there." Rowena said as she continued on at a steady pace. "You know my father?" Harry asked, glancing back over his shoulder to see Godrick following behind them. "Not exactly." Rowena said as she picked up the pace. Forcing Harry to do so as well. "What makes you so special?" Godrick asked as he fell into step beside Harry. "I'm not special." Harry said with a frown. "Of course you are!" Rowena exclaimed. "You would not have been sent here if you were not." She added as the trees begin to thin a bit. "The only thing special about me is the fact that I seemed to have been sucked into some kind of tornado and dropped here with two nuts that think they are the founders of Hogwart's." Harry muttered to himself as they entered a clearing. "I take great exception to being referred to as a nut." Godrick said as he glared down at Harry. "Well I take great exception to being dropped here, so I guess we're even." Harry stated as he returned Godrick's glare. "Who the hell is this?" Salazar demanded as he appeared in the clearing. Staring down at Harry as if he were pond scum. "Who the hell are you?" Harry demanded as he spun around and sent Salazar a scathing glare as well. "I, you snotty nosed little brat, am the great Salazar Slytherin." Salazar announced. Sniffing indignantly at Harry. "I am not a snotty nosed little brat, you overgrown arrogant arse." Harry declared, wondering which gods he had pissed off to be sent to where ever he was at the moment. "I guess he told you." Godrick laughed as he took in the look of surprise on Salazar's face. "Shut up Gryffindork." Salazar growled as he narrowed his eyes at Godrick. "Bite me snake breath." Godrick snarled right back, silently daring Salazar to say anything else. "Come Harry, let's leave the children to play." Rowena sighed as she placed an arm across Harry's shoulders and led him away from the two men, who were now in a silent standoff. Harry remained silent as they continued walking every once in a while glancing over his shoulder, only to find Salazar and Godrick still staring at one another.  
  
This day just gets better and better, Harry thought to himself as he continued to follow Rowena across the large clearing, and past another grove of trees until they finally reached a field. In the distance, he could barely make out the shape of what appeared to be a castle. Tempted to ask several questions that kept popping to the forefront of his mind, Harry ultimately decided to save his energy for walking; not at all sure the castle in distance was where he would end up.  
  
"Not to complain or anything, but where exactly are we going? And will be there soon?" Harry asked tiredly after walking for what seemed several miles, and still not seeming to have come any closer to reaching any type of dwelling that would provide shelter from the dark clouds that had been gathering above them for the past hour. "I was wondering when you would ask." Rowena said as she took a path that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, or at least that's what it seemed like to Harry. "However, to answer your questions, we are going to Avalon, and we are there." Rowena announced, as the castle Harry had spotted earlier suddenly seemed to appear before them and he found himself standing on the front steps. "I was beginning to worry about you all." Helga said as she opened the huge wooden door and smiled down at Harry. "You poor child, you must be exhausted." Helga said as she ushered Harry inside and up the staircase. "Not really." Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders and allowed him self to be led down a long corridor and into a bedroom. "The bathroom is right through that door. Feel free to freshen up a bit. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Just go back down the stairs and it's the first door on the right." Helga said cheerfully as she pointed out the bathroom, before turning and walking out the door, leaving a very confused Harry alone with his jumbled thoughts.  
  
Harry glanced around the room, despite it being very simply furnished; he decided he would not be there long enough to appreciate its simple, yet elegant features. As quickly as possible, he hurried into the bathroom and after a quick wash he dressed and headed downstairs. Remus was most likely out of his mind with worry and the sooner he found a way back, the better off he would be.  
  
"Well, what do you all think about Harry?" Rowena asked once they were all seated around the dinning room table waiting for the boy in question to put in an appearance. "He is such a charming and polite child." Helga said as she smiled at the others. "That's just it." Godrick sighed. "He is a child. Much too young to be involved in fighting some dark wizard." Godrick added. "I agree." Rowena said softly as she thought about Harry. "Why did Albus send him here now?" Salazar asked. "I would think the answer to that is obvious." Harry stated as he walked into the room. Not at all liking the fact that his headmaster had sent him to this place, without warning. "Professor Doumbeldore obviously wanted me out of the way for a while." Harry added as they all stared at him in confusion. "Harry is right." Merlin said as he suddenly appeared before them all. "There was absolutely no reason for Harry to be sent here in the first place." "What do you mean?" Godrick asked with a frown. "Harry has already managed to tap into the full amount of his powers." Merlin explained as he smiled down at Harry. "He did so when Voldemort tried to kill him as an infant. That is how he survived the killing curse. For reason's only known to Harry, he has suppressed his powers ever since." Merlin added as he hugged Harry. "How are you child?" He asked warmly. "My life pretty well sucks most of the time. How are you?" Harry asked as visions of his imaginary playmate rushed at him like a tidal wave. "Just fine Harry." Merlin said as he turned to face the others. "I propose that we all prepare to go back to Hogwart's and figure out why Albus has decided to rush things a bit." "Could you send me to castellum of the dominus phoenix?" Harry asked looking up at the old wizard. "You see my godfather, Sirius Black, fell through a veil at the ministry a few weeks ago, and there is supposed to be another veil at the castle that will allow him to come back." Harry explained, much to the amazement of the others. "Harry only someone that is not dead may be allowed to return from behind the veil of mysteries." Rowena explained gently. "Sirius wasn't dead, just stunned." Harry explained. "Then we must hurry before the call of the angels convince him to go beyond the veil of the light." Godrick said as he rose to his feet. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Merlin could please send me back with Harry, I fear if we don't hurry it will be too late." Godrick added. "We will meet you at Hogwart's at the beginning of the term." Godrick assured them all just before he and Harry disappeared. 


	5. A lier revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so.  
  
Lord of the Light, Master of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lilly, despite the weakened state of her body, sat straight up in bed gasping for air. "Thank Merlin." James whispered as he fell to his knees beside the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Why am I all wet?" Lilly asked as she wiped several drops of water from her face, unaware of the man sitting across the room, as she pulled back and glared at her husband. "Sorry love, it was the only way I could get you to wake up." James said as he scrambled to his feet. "Oh." Lilly replied as she heard someone clearing their voice. "Lilly, my dear child, we thought we had lost you." Albus said as he crossed the room to stand next to his son. "Now that you are back with again, I am afraid I must cut my visit short. I must go and prepare for your return." Albus said as he gave his son a quick hug, nodded at the stunned look on Lilly's face and disappeared before either of them could utter a single word.  
  
"What is talking about James?" Lilly demanded afraid to believe that they were finally returning to the world that their son lived in. "Dad is going to take us back Lills!" James exclaimed happily as he hugged his wife. "When?" Lilly asked. "Well, right now Harry is traveling around the states with Remus and Sirius. So we decided that as soon as they returned, which should be within the next few weeks, then dad will arrange for us all to meet a week before the next term starts at Hogwart's." James replied happily. Lilly sat staring at her feet as she debated with her self on weather or not to tell James what had happened as her soul had drifted through the clouds. For a very long time, she had suspected that James's father was manipulating them all, however as she had no solid proof of this, except for her own suspicions, she had yet to voice any of it to James. "Are you sure James?" Lilly asked, hoping that she had been wrong about Albus. "Yes. My father would never lie to me." James said full of confidence as he helped her to her feet. "Let's go eat dinner." He added as his stomach began to make noises, reminding him it had been several days since they had eaten anything. "You go ahead, I think I will just take a bath for now." Lilly said as she fought to try and clear her mind of all the confusion that seemed to be clouding her thinking. "Alright. I will bring you a tray up later." James said as he dropped her hand and walked out the door. Lilly nodded before making her way into the bathroom. Hoping that a long hot soak in the bath would help to clear her jumbled thoughts so that she could figure exactly what was truly happening in the wizarding world. Lilly quickly stripped off her clothing and stepped in the massive tub filled with bubbles. Easing her tired body into the hot water with a soft sigh, she could not help but feel that Albus was lying to them. He had always been so instant that Harry needed the time away from his parents to grow and explore the wizarding world despite the fact that Lilly and James both disagreed with him. Harry would be much better off, mentally at least, if his parents were a part of his life.  
  
Instead, Albus had decided it best if Sirius, who was always getting in trouble, and never took life seriously, raised her one and only child. It was the this thought, that caused her to recall the visit with Sirius in the Spirit realm and the one that had her scrambling out of the bath and throwing on her robe as she hurried to find James.  
  
"James he's lying." Lilly stated angrily as she stormed into the kitchen to find James in the process of making a tray of food to bring to her. "Harry and Remus and Sirius are NOT traveling around the states. Sirius is dead, and Merlin only knows where Remus is and Harry! I don't even want to think about where my baby has ended up at." Lilly exclaimed as she paced angrily around the kitchen. "Lilly, calm down and explain what you're talking about." James said as he watched Lilly move around the kitchen banging pots and pans around. "James I am telling you that your father has lied to us again!" Lilly stated in as calm of a tone as she could muster. "He has no intention of sending us back to Hogwart's or any where else for that matter. I seriously think that your father has us just where he wants us. Stuck somewhere out of the way so that he can manipulate the rest of the world to do his bidding." Lilly said as she sat down at the table. "That's a bit farfetched don't you think?" James asked, not at all inclined to believe a word she was saying about his father. "Farfetched?" Lilly asked in disbelief. "Have you not heard a word I have said?" Lilly demanded as her temper once again rose to the surface. "I heard you, I just refuse to believe what you're implying." James stated angrily. "The fact that we are stuck in this god forsaken place speaks for its self. You don't have to believe me. But I will say one thing, I will find a way out of here if it's the last thing I do!" Lilly stated as she rose to her feet and started out of the room. Pausing briefly to glance over her shoulder, she could not help by drive her point home with a few last words. "When exactly does the next Hogwart's term start?" 


	6. Sirius Returns

Chapter Six  
  
Remus swore softly as he and Tonks landed in a tangle of arms and legs, and he struggled to get to his feet.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Tonks asked as she finally managed to stand up and glanced around.  
  
"I don't know. Something happened right before we left." Remus said worriedly as he looked around to find himself standing in the foyer of castellum of the dominus phoenix.  
  
Remus stood staring in awe of his surroundings. This was easily the most magnificent place he had ever been. The walls were a soft blue, and the tile on the floor was white with what he knew had to be pure gold engraving.  
  
"It's awesome." Tonks sighed as she looked around.  
  
"It's too bad you will not be able to stay." Albus said as he suddenly appeared before them.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Albus asked as he glared angrily at Tonks and Remus.  
  
"I went to check to on him, and his relatives said he had left with someone, who they described to look much like you Mr. Lupin, and had no idea where he had gone."  
  
Remus and Tonks glanced nervously at one another, neither wanting to make the headmaster any more angry than he already was, yet they both knew that they had to tell him that they had lost Harry somewhere between Grimwald Place had the Castle of the Phoenix.  
  
"Something went wrong, just as the port key we were using activated. Tonks and I were just about to return to find out what happened." Remus reluctantly explained.  
  
"Do you two have any idea what you have done? Harry is not to left alone at anytime." Albus stated.  
  
"But there was no way we could have prevented what happened." Tonks replied, not at all liking the implication that they had purposely left Harry behind.  
  
"Of course there was, one of you should have stayed behind so that if something did happen, at the least, the child would have been protected. I just hope for both your sakes, that we find Harry safe from Voldemort's clutches." Albus replied angrily as he took a piece of parchment from the folds of his robes and turned it into a port key that would return Remus and Tonks to Grimwald Place.  
  
Any bit of guilt, that Albus felt for sending Tonks and Remus on a wild goose chase to find Harry was immediately erased after they had disappeared. He knew exactly where Harry was and there was absolutely no way he was going to allow Remus to find a way to bring Sirius back. Too much time and planning had gone into getting rid of the only person, other than himself, that had any control over his grandson.  
  
It had been dumb luck on Sirius's part that he had found a book in the library of Grimwald Place, that described the charm Albus had used to send Lilly and James on a one-way trip to Godrick's Heaven. Fortunately before Sirius had been able to read too much, Albus had invaded Harry's mind, sending the boy and his friends to the ministry to save his poor godfather from Voldemort.  
  
Smiling to him self, as he apparated to his office, deciding that he would let Remus and Tonks sweat for a while, before telling them where Harry had been taken, Albus settled behind his desk and reached for a lemon drop.  
  
"If I tell them at all." Albus chuckled to himself.  
  
Harry and Godrick arrived at castellum of the dominus phoenix just moments later.  
  
"This place is great." Harry said softly as a soft trilling noise reached his ears.  
  
Godrick watched in silence as Harry tilted his head slightly, listening closely to the soft trilling filling the air.  
  
"You understand them." Godrick stated softly as Harry began to whistle a soothing tune and a pure white phoenix came flying through the air to perch on the boys shoulder.  
  
Harry stared in awe of the beautiful bird perched on his shoulder. It was snow white, with just the slightest tint of gold on its wing tips.  
  
You have finally come home young Lord. The white phoenix trilled happily as she nuzzled Harry's neck.  
  
No, I have come to rescue my godfather from the veil. Harry corrected the phoenix as he gently stroked her soft feathers.  
  
What is your name?  
  
I am Aries, your guardian phoenix. I have been waiting for a very long time for you to come. There is much that you must learn.  
  
I'm sorry, but I must rescue my godfather first. Can you tell me where the veil is located?  
  
Follow me.  
  
"Come on." Harry called out over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor after the Phoenix.  
  
"I am too old for this." Godrick grumbled as he ran after Harry. Making a mental note to remind Harry of that fact as he hurried after them.  
  
Harry ran down the corridor, taking so many twists and turns, that he seriously doubted he would ever have found the location of the veil on his own, and he did not even want to think about finding his way out once he had Sirius back.  
  
The veil you seek is beyond this door. Aries trilled softly as she settled back onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry stood staring at the engravings on the huge golden doors trying to figure out how to get them open, as they appeared to be more like a solid wall than a set of doors.  
  
"Any ideas on how to get through?" Harry asked once Godrick had arrived panting heavily.  
  
"Harry I have never been to this part of the Castle before. I had no idea that this doorway was even here." Godrick said as he attempted to catch his breath while closely examining the door.  
  
Look closely Master of the Phoenix and you shall find your way in, but I caution you to beware. No one has ever returned from the call the angels. Aries trilled softly.  
  
"What did she say?" Godrick asked after the phoenix had trilled softly.  
  
"She said to look closely." Harry said as he stepped closer to the doors, intentionally forgetting to tell Godrick about her warning.  
  
"Here it is!" Harry exclaimed as he placed his hand over a handprint that had been engraved into the door. Pushing slowly, Harry watched as the door began to open, just enough for them both to slip through.  
  
The moment Harry stepped into the dimly lit room, he carefully approached a mirror image of the veil he had seen in the Department of Mysteries located in the Ministry building where he had gone to rescue Sirius several weeks earlier.  
  
"Are you sure about this Harry, because I have a feeling that.." Godrick said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to prevent him from going any closer to the veil than he already was.  
  
"I have to do this. Please don't stop me now." Harry pleaded softly as he glanced away from the veil and up at Godrick.  
  
"I won't stop you, just be careful." Godrick sighed as he dropped his hand to his side.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius! Can you hear me?" Harry called out loudly as he stopped several feet from the veil that had begun to glow slightly as he approached.  
  
Sirius jerked awake and nearly fell over backwards at the sound of someone calling out to him. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he found he had drifted further away from the veil and much closer to the soft calls coming from what appeared to be golden gates.  
  
It was not until the voice called out to him again, that tears of happiness began to blur his vision.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius called out desperately as he struggled to make his way back toward the veil, only to find that it seemed as if his feet weighed a ton and each step was like trying to fight his way through a typhoon.  
  
"Sirius I don't know how to reach you!" Harry called out from the other side of the veil.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" Sirius yelled as the veil began to flutter gently. Redoubling his efforts, Sirius concentrated on forcing each foot to move closer to the veil that separated him from his one and only reason for living.  
  
"Tell me what to do!" Harry called out as he reached hesitantly toward the veil.  
  
"Harry don't!" Godrick called out as he watched in horror as Harry began to touch the thin piece of fabric that separated him from his godfather.  
  
Startled by Godrick's sudden warning, Harry began to flail his arms in an attempt to regain his balance, but could not prevent himself from falling forward through the veil.  
  
Godrick moved faster than he had ever moved in his life as he sprinted across the floor and dove forward, catching Harry by the foot.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't move." Godrick instructed as he struggled to pull Harry back through the veil.  
  
"Give me your hand!" Harry yelled to Sirius as a loud yelling noise began to fill the air and the winds began to pick up around them.  
  
Sirius fell forward and stretched his hand out as far as he could reach yet was barely able to touch his godson's fingertips.  
  
"Hurry!" Harry yelled as he felt Godrick beginning to pull him backwards.  
  
Knowing it would be useless to try and stand, Sirius began crawling forward inch by inch until he felt Harry's hand, grip firmly around his own.  
  
"Help me!" Harry called out to Godrick as Sirius continued using the last of his energy to hold onto Harry's hand, while Godrick pulled them both back through the veil.  
  
"Remind me to yell at you later." Sirius and Godrick said simultaneously as they all lay in heap on the floor. "As long as you're here to yell at me, I can handle it." Harry grinned as he flung his self at Sirius. Hugging him tightly.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you kid." Sirius whispered as he returned Harry's hug with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Where's a camera when you need one?" Godrick sighed as he blinked back the tears that threatened, wondering what it felt like to be loved so deeply by another person.  
  
"Thank you." Sirius said as he stuck out his hand to Godrick, once they were all back on their feet.  
  
"Just return the favor if it's ever needed." Godrick said as he ignored Sirius's hand and hugged him instead.  
  
"What do you say we get out here and go home?" Sirius suggested as he flung his arm around Harry's shoulders and leaned weakly against him.  
  
"Do I have to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked, unsure of where exactly his godfather meant by home.  
  
"Hell NO!" Sirius exclaimed. Appalled that Harry would even think such a thing.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says, you are never going back there ever again." Sirius stated as they stepped through the gold doors and Harry paused just long enough to ensure that they had closed completely.  
  
Am I correct in assuming you will be returning to Grimwald Place? Aries trilled softly from where she was hovering in the air before them all.  
  
Yes, can you take us there? Harry asked.  
  
I shall do as you command young master, hold tightly to one another and grab my tail feather. Aries instructed.  
  
Lets go home. Harry trilled softly as he instructed Godrick and Sirius to hold hands and then gripped Aries tail feathers firmly in his hand.  
  
Before Harry fully comprehended that they were no longer on the ground, he felt his feet touch down once again and smiled as they found themselves standing on the doorstep of Grimwald Place.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so. 


	7. Home at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so.  
  
Home at Last  
  
Remus and Tonks were in the process of searching every single square inch of Grimwald Place when the fireplace lit up and the Weasley family began stepping out of the fire, followed by Hermione Granger, all of who were carrying gifts of various sizes.  
  
"I'll just check upstairs again." Tonks said to Remus, leaving him to answer all of the inevitable questions and the wrath of Molly, once she found out that Harry was missing.  
  
"Coward!" Remus called out, mentally berating himself for not thinking of hiding sooner.  
  
"You bet I am." Tonks agreed as she sprinted up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
"What was that all about?" Molly asked after she instructed the kids to take their things up stairs and put them away.  
  
"Hey Professor, where's Harry? Doumbeldore said he was with you." Hermione asked as she glanced around looking for her friend.  
  
"Harry's out at the moment. He should be back in a bit." Remus said buying himself a bit of time before having to explain what had happened and the fact that he had lost Harry.  
  
"Where did he go?" Hermione persisted, not at all happy with the answer she had just received.  
  
"Give it a rest Hermione, obviously its somewhere that is none of your business." Ron said having spent the last two days with Hermione and more than a bit tired of her constant nosiness.  
  
"Whom did he go with?" Hermione persisted, as she ignored Ron.  
  
"I said he went out for a while Hermione, if I thought you needed to know where he went and with whom I would have informed you the moment you arrived. Now if you will excuse me, I have something I need to do." Remus stated a bit more coldly than he had intended, yet not at all prepared to answer the girl's questions.  
  
"He didn't have to be so rude." Hermione grumbled angrily as she followed Ron upstairs to put her things in the room she was sharing with Ginny.  
  
"He wasn't rude Hermione, that was the most politest way I have ever heard of telling you to mind your own business." Ron said as he entered his room and dropped his trunk on the floor with a thud before returning downstairs to get Hermione's trunk and taking it too the room she was sharing with his sister.  
  
"Will one of you open the bloody door? This things heavy!" Ron shouted as he tried shifting the trunk to get a better hold on it only to have it slip from his hands and hit the floor with a heavy thud. Wincing as the sound of breaking glass reached his ears just as the door was flung open and he found himself face to face with his sister.  
  
"Way to go Ron, first you yell at Hermione and now you start breaking her things." Ginny exclaimed as she glared at her brother.  
  
"I didn't yell, and if you had left the door open, I would not have dropped her stuff. What's in this thing anyway? Elephants?" Ron asked as he grabbed one end of the trunk and dragged it across the floor to the end of Hermione's bed.  
  
"Oh no, tell me you didn't!" Hermione cried as she stepped out of the bathroom and rushed across the room, flinging the trunk lid open and bursting into tears at the broken unicorn her parents had given her for her birthday just before she had left for the Burrow a few days earlier.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I'll get you another one." Ron said as he sat down on the bed next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Just forget it!" Hermione cried as she jumped to her feet and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called as he crossed the room to the door, intending on following her, when the soft click of the lock stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Oh this is just great." Ron groaned as he spun on his heel and left the room altogether.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tonks whispered to Remus, neither of them wanting to take the chance that someone might over hear their conversation, despite it being near midnight, and everyone had gone up to bed a few hours earlier.  
  
"I don't know." Remus said as he dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"One thing is for sure, and that is Albus and the entire order will be here first thing in the morning and if we don't find him by then, there will certainly be hell to pay." Tonks said as she tried desperately to hold back the tears that had been threatening all day.  
  
"Someone is coming." Remus announced as he jumped to his feet and hurried to the door, waiting until whoever was coming, was on the doorstep before drawing his wand and opening the door just enough to see Harry, Sirius and some stranger talking softly.  
  
Harry never had a chance. One second he was explaining to Sirius and Godrick, what had happened after Sirius had fallen through the veil and the next he felt as if he was being squeezed to death.  
  
"Thank Merlin, your okay." Remus said as he hugged Harry tightly and wiped at the tears that had started to fall.  
  
"Air. Moony. Air." Sirius laughed as he pulled his friend away from Harry, allowing him to breathe again.  
  
"Padfoot?" Remus gasped as he turned and caught a glimpse of Sirius in the dim light coming from inside the house.  
  
"The one and only." Sirius said as he gave a bow and then grabbed Remus in bone crushing hug.  
  
"Remus who's out there?" Tonks called out softly from where she had been standing behind the door, just in case it was someone attacking.  
  
"Maybe we should take this inside." Harry suggested as he led the way through the door and headed for the kitchen. Their return trip had taken much longer as it had still been daylight in some of the towns they had passed and Harry didn't want to see strange reports of a phoenix traveling with three men in the papers.  
  
Harry sat back and smiled to him self as he glanced around the table to see Godrick, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius all talking like the best of friends. Life was good. He thought to himself as he tried to hide a yawn.  
  
"I think it's time for bed." Sirius announced a few minutes later as he rose to his feet and they all began to trudge upstairs to bed.  
  
Harry felt as if his head had barely touched pillow, when he found himself startled awake by several screams coming from downstairs. Reaching quickly for the new pair of glasses, that Tonks had insisted on when they had gone shopping several days earlier, Harry shoved them on his face and sprinted downstairs.  
  
It was complete and utter chaos that greeted Harry as he arrived in the kitchen to find Hermione, Molly, and Ginny screaming at the top of their lungs, while Remus, Sirius, and Godrick were all trying to calm the three women, unfortunately they had to yell to be heard over the screams.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, causing silence to fall over the room.  
  
"Thank you." Harry sighed softly as he crossed the room to stand protectively between them all.  
  
"What is the problem?" He finally asked, directing the question to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"We just came down for breakfast, and they started screaming." Sirius finally answered. Almost afraid to speak at all for fear that the horrendous noise would begin again.  
  
"The fact that everyone thinks your dead might have had something to do with that, don't you think?" Harry asked as he raked a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, maybe just a bit." Sirius admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Don't you think you should apologize for scaring them all half to death?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry what is going on here?" Molly demanded as she stepped between Harry and the three men.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, we all got back rather late last night and not wanting to wake anyone, we just went to bed without letting you know we were here." Harry said as he sent Molly his most charming smile in hopes that she would not be too angry with them all.  
  
"That's quite considerate of you, Harry. But perhaps, you could introduce everyone, as well as tell us why Sirius is here when he is supposed to be dead. I mean we had a funeral and everything." Molly said as she nervously wrung her hands together.  
  
"Did a lot people come?" Sirius asked, immediately regretting the question when everyone turned to glare at him.  
  
"You all know Remus and Sirius, and this is Godrick." Harry said ignoring his godfather's question.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Godrick said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Harry does Albus know that Godrick is here?" Molly asked as she smiled and shook the man's hand.  
  
"I do now." Albus said as he entered the room.  
  
"Harry as soon as you are dressed, I would like to speak to you privately." Albus said as he looked down at Harry, his eyes full of something Harry could only describe as disappointment.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said flushing with embarrassment at the realization that he only had on a pair of pajama bottoms and rushed upstairs.  
  
"Sirius, its nice to see you back among the living again." Albus said as he sat down at the table and forced a smile.  
  
"It's good to be back." Sirius said a bit uncertainly as they all sat down around the table.  
  
Deciding that it would be better to keep his true identity a secret for as long as possible, Godrick slipped quietly away when Harry entered the room, unnoticed by anyone except for Harry.  
  
"Harry I must meet with the other's." Godrick said as he followed Harry upstairs and closed the door silently behind him.  
  
"You're leaving?" Harry asked wishing that Godrick would stay long enough to get to know the man better.  
  
"Just for a while. I will most likely be back before the school term starts, but if not, I will see you at Hogwart's for sure." Godrick said as he smiled down at Harry.  
  
"Tell the other's that I hope to see them soon, I mean I know we kind of got off to a bad start, but I was really hoping that we could spend some time getting to know one another. Plus there is a lot I still need to learn."  
  
"It's alright Harry, I understand. I promise you, I will be back, but while I'm gone I want you to study this book." Godrick said as he gave Harry a hug and snapped his fingers. Producing an old worn book from thin air.  
  
"You have to teach me how to do that." Harry grinned as he took the book and glanced down at the cover.  
  
"It's a deal." Godrick agreed before leaving Harry alone to get dressed in private. 


	8. Albus and Harry's Talk

Harry was in the process of pulling on his shirt when Aries came flying through the window with several envelopes in her beak.  
  
"Thank you Aries." Harry said as he took the letters and tossed them all on a nearby table. He did not want to keep Albus waiting any longer than necessary, especially after the look he had received, so after pulling on his shoes, he hurried back downstairs to find the headmaster waiting at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"In here Mr. Potter." Albus instructed, waiting until Harry had followed him into the library before closing the door and turning the lock.  
  
"Now, please explain to me why you left your relatives, when I had told you explicitly not too." Albus said as he crossed the room and sat down in a chair facing Harry.  
  
For several long moments, Harry said nothing, knowing that anything he did say would only cause more trouble for everyone else.  
  
"Does it matter why I left?" Harry finally asked after several minutes of silence.  
  
"I can not protect you Harry if you continue to disobey every thing I ask of you."  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that just maybe I don't want your protection?" Harry asked as he rose to his feet and began to pace the length of the room.  
  
"Sit." Albus instructed in a tone that brooked no argument. Hiding a tiny smile as Harry did as he was told.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many times you would have died or been killed by Voldemort without my interference?" Albus asked angrily.  
  
"So what." Harry countered, not at all liking the way the conversation was headed.  
  
"Don't speak to me in that tone ever again young man." Albus ordered barely containing the urge to slap him senseless.  
  
"Then stop treating me like I am still four years old." Harry stated unaware of the fact that there was the tiniest hint of a golden glow in his eyes.  
  
"Ever since my first year, you have done nothing but avoid answering any question I asked, yet you have always demanded to know the tiniest of details concerning anything that happened at the time. I am sick to death of all this secrecy and you avoiding my questions when I have ever right to know the answers. I have never once been unwilling to suffer the consequences of my actions, no matter what it is, for the mere fact that I have always done what I thought was right at the time. I could have easily done everything the easy way, but I was taught that what was easy wasn't always the right thing. You want to know why I left the Dursley's, fine I'll tell you!" Harry stated angrily.  
  
"I left for the simple reason I wanted too. They have always treated me like a slave and I refuse to keep allowing that to happen. So while we are on this particular subject, you may as well know, that I am never going back there again." Harry stated as he glared at Albus.  
  
"I am afraid that you are wrong about that. You will return to your relatives." Albus stated as he rose to his feet, knowing that Harry was much too angry to have any type of conversation with at the moment he slowly walked toward the door.  
  
"The hell I will." Harry whispered beneath his breath as he pushed his way past the headmaster and ran up the stairs to his room. Slamming the door, hard enough to rattle every window in the house. Harry angrily paced the length of his room.  
  
He was sick to death of being the headmaster's little puppet and doing every little thing he was told and hell would freeze over before he allowed this to continue. Grabbing up the book Godrick had given him earlier; Harry flung himself on the bed and began to read.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Godrick Gryffindore, never thought he would be hiding from anyone, and the idea that he was doing so now, did not set well with him at all, he thought to him self as he reached the end of the corridor and placed his palm against the wall.  
  
"It's about time you decided to join us." Salazar drawled as he watched Godrick step through the door.  
  
"Give it a rest snake breath, there are more important things to discuss than my being late." Godrick said as he dropped into a chair.  
  
"What is going on Godrick, and why did you ensure that we could not leave this room, once we had arrived." Helga asked, slightly put out by the fact that she had not been able to get to her old rooms.  
  
"I apologize for the inconvenience Helga, but after I explain, I hope you all will understand."  
  
"First of all, there are a few things that have happened, that make me question Albus Doumbeldore's motives in sending Harry to us to train. He seems to keep a very tight reign on that child to the point there is nothing Harry does, that Albus does not know. I have taken the liberty of examining Albus's pensive and have found some very disturbing things in it. Mainly the fact that he has lied to all of us." Godrick explained as he recalled some of the more disturbing facts that he had found.  
  
"I don't understand why Albus would intentionally plan Sirius's death, if he was so close to Harry. The child has suffered greatly at the loss of his parents already." Rowena said after Godrick had finished telling them all in detail about the planning of Sirius's death and its execution with the help of a few death eater's.  
  
"Most likely because he felt Sirius was beginning to have more influence over Harry, than that he had." Salazar stated, speaking for the first time.  
  
"I suppose you have some sort of plan as to how we should handle this particular situation." Helga stated as she watched Salazar and Godrick exchange a silent look and sighed knowing they were having a silent conversation between them selves.  
  
"Of course." Godrick finally answered.  
  
"I propose that we hide our true identities and pose as teachers." 


	9. Practice makes perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Harry spent the next few weeks locked in his room. Refusing to speak to anyone and ignoring the knocks and pleas coming from the direction of the door. He was sick and tired of everyone's questions and constant demands. All he wanted was to be left alone. Why could they all not understand that, was the question the popped into his mind when the knocking and yelling through the door began promptly at seven every morning and did not end until nearly midnight.  
  
Harry would not be at all surprised if there was a schedule of some sort posted on his door, alerting everyone when it was their turn to beg him to open the door and talk with them. It was only when he had gotten hungry, that Harry thought he had hit a snag in his plan. Fortunately he had found a secret passage from his room to the kitchen on his second day of self imposed imprisonment, all he had to do is be careful that no one caught sight of him in the kitchen. This was accomplished by waiting until he knew everyone was in bed.  
  
Yet during all his time alone, Harry was not in the least bit board nor idle. He had sent Aries on numerous errands to get various books and supplies that he needed in order to study and practice his potions. He had even gone so far to send his potions professor a letter requesting several rare books that had very difficult potions within their covers to practice with. It had been surprising when Snape had sent the requested books as well as a few others. The fact that Severus had made a point to include a note on the inside of one of the books stating he would not be responsible for anything that Harry did to harm himself while playing and under no circumstances be held responsible for the result of any actions that Harry might take with said potions and if asked he would deny he had sent Harry any of the books.  
  
Harry could not help but laugh at this, before he began to set up his cauldron. Thanks to the book that had been given to him by Godrick, and his phoenix, Harry had sent everything needed to make him a new wand to Olivander's, who although skeptical that the wand would work for Harry, had done as instructed and made him a new wand. It had arrived by owl only that morning, and after a few flicks of the new wand, Harry felt an even more powerful response than he had ever gotten from his old one.  
  
It was not long after using magic to create a flame beneath his cauldron that a letter arrived from the department of underage magic. Harry barely paused as he scanned the letter, wrote a brief, yet straight to the point message to the head of the department stating that if they did not waive this particular problem, then they could handle the destruction of the dark lord. The only response to his statement was a certificate sent by return owl waiving this restriction in his case only and orders not to abuse the privilege.  
  
Harry tossed the certificate on top of the other unopened letters from his friends and turned back to the business at hand. If he had to be the one that destroyed Voldemort then fine. He would do so without whining about it. However, since Voldemort could survive without a body, Harry had to find some way to not only separate the dark lord from his body, but then to destroy his spirit and finally his very soul. (If he had one.) Harry thought to himself as he began chopping ingredients for his potion.  
  
James watched in silence as Lilly reached for another book. She had been systematically going through each and every book she could find. What she was searching for, James had no idea, not did he care about anything other than the fact Lilly had refused to speak one single word to him for the past several weeks.  
  
At first James had decided to wait until she had calmed a bit, but after the first few days, he had been unable to take the silence any longer. First he had demanded, and then tried reasoning and last but not least begging. Unfortunately nothing had seemed to change her mind and resume talking with him. Now James found himself at a complete and utter loss and could only wait until Lilly felt she had punished him enough, for not believing that his father had lied when he had promised to finally allow them to see their son.  
  
"Lilly?" James called softly from where he sat across from his wife pretending to read.  
  
"I really am sorry. I still don't want to believe that my father would lie, but I want you to know that I do admit the possibility is there that he has." James said as he covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I know that it's hard for you to be without Harry, but it's just as hard for me. I miss him, sometimes and this may sound horrible, but sometimes I can't help but wish we never had had Harry. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much now."  
  
"It's I who should apologize for treating you so badly." Lilly said as she set her book aside and moved to kneel in front of James.  
  
"Can we agree to disagree on this matter?" James asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess that we have no other choice." Lilly sighed knowing that continuing to give her husband the cold shoulder was hurting herself as well as him.  
  
"I love you more than life its self Lilly, but I beg of you, please do put me in a place that I am forced to choose between you and my father." James pleaded as he lifted her into his lap, burring his face in her long beautiful red hair.  
  
"James I will make you that promise on one condition." Lilly said as she leaned back slightly to look into his eyes.  
  
"What's that?" James asked.  
  
"That you listen, and I mean really listen with an open mind to everything that I am about to tell you. I promise that once I am finished I will not say anything else about this matter and I promise to never again treat you so horribly, no matter what happens." Lilly said as she ran her fingers thru his messy black hair.  
  
"Alright." James agreed as he sat back in his chair. Prepared to listen, with what he hoped would be an open mind.  
  
Lilly quickly explained everything that she could recall happening when she was "dreaming" and then sat back and waited for her husband to say something.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Lilly finally prompted when it seemed as if James was going to remain silent.  
  
"Lilly, you and I both know that dreams are a very imprecise form of visions." James said softly as he tried to find the right words to define what he was thinking.  
  
"But James!" Lilly exclaimed sure that he had not heard a word she had said.  
  
"But I would be remiss if I did not give what happened the benefit of the doubt." James added as he held on to his wife around her waist, so that she could not leave his lap.  
  
"Therefore, if you like, I will be more than willing to help you search the library for more information." James said as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Believe it or not love, I want out of here just as much as you do." 


	10. I knew you would say no

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so.  
  
A.N. Just wanted to say sorry for the spelling errors and to thank you all for pointing them out! Yikes I can't believe I did that! If you should find any more please let me know. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Sirius sighed tiredly as he waved his wand and his coffee cup refilled itself. It was nearing three in the morning and he was seriously beginning to doubt that Harry was going to make his regular nightly visit to the kitchen for food. It had only taken a few days to figure out that Harry was using one of the many secret passages in the house to get from his room to the kitchen. Sirius's only questions had been why he refused to talk with anyone and when he was making his nightly trip.  
  
"I wondered when I would find here." Harry said as stepped out of the pantry and headed for the plate of food that Mrs. Weasley had left for him in the fridge.  
  
"I was starting to worry about you." Sirius said as he sat back and watched Harry eat.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Sirius asked as he could not help but notice several changes in Harry's appearance and knew that once the school term began, he was going to break a lot of hearts.  
  
"I'm doing okay." Harry sighed softly.  
  
"Just okay? Anything you want to talk about?" Sirius asked concerned that maybe he should not have left alone for so long.  
  
"Can we go up to my room? This might take a while and I really don't want anyone else to know." Harry said as he glanced at the clock and knew that someone was bound to walk in soon.  
  
"Sure." Sirius said as he grabbed his coffee cup and followed Harry back through the passage to his room.  
  
"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed as he glanced around the room he found himself in. Harry had made a lot of changes since Sirius had last been in this particular room. The room that had once been decorated in bright reds and gold's were now various shades of blue and silver. The desk had been enlarged, as had the bed, and there was a very impressive collection of potions that lined a small shelf, with a large table with several cauldrons that were in various stages of brewing potions and there books piled everywhere.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Sirius asked as he roamed around the room, looking at all the changes Harry had made before taking a seat in a large overstuffed armchair next to the one Harry was sitting in.  
  
"Iwaswonderingifjustthetwoofuscouldgosomewhereandspendsometimetogether." Harry blurted out knowing that the words were jumbled and run together.  
  
"Could you please repeat that?" Sirius asked, needing to make sure that Harry had said what he thought he had heard.  
  
"Please?" Sirius pleaded softly after several minutes had passed and Harry had still remained silent.  
  
"I want to go somewhere and spend some time together, just you and me." Harry repeated.  
  
"The next school term, doesn't start for another month, and I was hoping that you and me could take a trip somewhere, maybe to the U.S. You know go somewhere we can have fun, but still not have any one recognize you. I was thinking that if you got a hair cut and maybe shaved, that most people here wouldn't be able to recognize you, so if we went somewhere that was."  
  
"Harry stop." Sirius said when it seemed that Harry would ramble on for the next hour or two.  
  
"I knew you would say no." Harry said as he dropped his head and stared at his feet. Willing the tears that threatened not to fall.  
  
"Harry look at me." Sirius instructed. Taking a finger and placing it beneath Harry's chin and forced Harry to look him in the eye.  
  
"I can't think of anything I would rather do, than to take a trip with you. Understand?" Sirius asked as he saw the tears in Harry's eyes.  
  
"It will take me a day or two to get a new passport, and you will have to make the arrangements to travel on a muggle plane, but I have a credit card we can use for that. Alright?" Sirius asked as he brushed away the tear that fell from his godson's eye.  
  
"Alright." Harry agreed feeling happier than he could ever remember being in his entire life.  
  
"There is just one more thing." Sirius added.  
  
"No one, not even Albus can know."  
  
"Alright." Harry agreed having had no intention of telling the headmaster of his plans in the first place.  
  
"Good, now get some sleep." Sirius ordered as he hugged Harry before leaving the room through the secret passage that led to the kitchen. He needed a passport and there was only one place he knew that he could get one. Making sure that no one was watching Sirius slipped out the front door, and seconds later a large black dog ran out of the shadows and down the street.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk about that could not wait until in the morning?" Remus yawned as he glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight.  
  
"I need a favor, but you have to promise not to breath a word of this to anyone." Sirius said as he locked the library door and cast a silencing spell on the room.  
  
"Alright." Remus sighed sure that he would regret his promise in the morning.  
  
"I want you to cut my hair. You know kind of like how James used to wear his." Sirius said as he held out a pair of scissors toward his friend.  
  
"You want me to do what?" Remus asked sure that he had heard wrong.  
  
"If you wont do it fine. I'll just get Harry to do it." Sirius stated as he started to leave.  
  
"No!" Remus shouted.  
  
"I'll do it, it's just you caught me by surprise is all." Remus said as he grabbed the scissors before Sirius could change his mind.  
  
Sirius cringed with ever snip, but if it helped with his disguise, then it would be worth it. He still needed to shave, but Sirius was sure that it had been so long since anyone seen him without long hair and a full beard that no one would recognize him.  
  
"You know Padfoot, I never thought I would live to see the day you willing let someone cut your hair. But it does look nice, if I have to say so myself." Remus said as he finished trimming up his friend's hair.  
  
"Thanks Moony." Sirius said as he waved his wand and cleaned up the huge pile of hair.  
  
"May I ask why you suddenly decided to finally cut your hair?" Remus asked as he followed Sirius from the room.  
  
"Just felt the need for a change. Night." Sirius said as he made a quick escape to his room. He was going to have to hurry if he was not going to be late, Sirius thought to him self as he glanced at his watch and hurried into the private bathroom.  
  
The kid was right. Sirius thought to himself as he glanced at his final appearance in the mirror. Wearing a pair of black jeans with a black long sleeved dress shirt that Harry had found for him to wear, he could not help but stare at the strange face that was reflected in the mirror.  
  
He was just stuffing the last of his things in a small bag, when he heard Harry tap softly on the door.  
  
"Ready?" Sirius asked as he opened the door and smiled at his godson.  
  
"You bet." Harry grinned as he led the way quietly down the stairs. Both of them taking great care not to make any noise at all, as they slipped silently out of the house and hurried downstairs to the cab that was waiting at the bottom of the steps. 


	11. The beach

Authors' note: Normally I detest writing these so therefore I will keep this note as short as possible. First, thank you all for pointing out the spelling errors. My only excuse is that I was too lazy to check my references. As for all the other comment's and questions, all I am willing to say at this point is that there is a reason for everything that has happened. Just remember that not everything is, as it seems. Sassy  
  
Sirius inhaled the brisk salt air and felt a sense of freedom that had been missing from his life for too many years. He had forgotten what it felt like to be able to walk into a crowded restaurant without worrying the ministry was about to arrest him. That reason alone was more than enough to be grateful that Harry asked him to come on this trip. Their first stop had been to a muggle amusement park, where they had spent the day riding every single ride in the park. After that they had rented a car and had been content to find a quite secluded hotel near the beach.  
  
"I thought I would find you here." Harry said as he jogged over to where Sirius was sitting in the warm sand.  
  
"Out of all the places I have been in my life, this is the one place where I truly feel at peace." Sirius said as Harry sat down beside him.  
  
"It's too bad we can't stay here forever." Harry sighed tiredly.  
  
"We can come back again." Sirius said as he glanced at Harry.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Sirius asked as he took in the troubled look on Harry's face.  
  
"That obvious?" Harry asked as he grabbed a handful of sand and let it slip through his fingers.  
  
"Only to me." Sirius assured him.  
  
"I'm scared." Harry admitted.  
  
"About?"  
  
"This entire Voldemort thing. Dumbledore had another copy of the prophecy. It basically said that I had to kill Voldemort or he had to kill me, but that neither of us could live until one of us died." Harry explained.  
  
"After you fell through the veil, all I wanted was to die so that I could see you again. But then it occurred to me, that you would not want me to think that way. So I started thinking of every reason I had to live. Then Dumbledore called me into his office and told me about that damn prophecy. It was either Voldemort of me. Tonks, Remus and Moody, were all there waiting when the Dursley's came to pick me up and they threatened them that if I better be treated right. When we got to the house, my uncle locked me back in my room, and then he took all my stuff and burned it. He even killed my owl." Harry said choking the words past the lump in his throat.  
  
"If Remus had not of come when he did, I know I would be dead by now, and sometimes I can't help but wonder if I would be better off if I was." Harry admitted.  
  
"I'm so sorry you have to go through all this." Sirius said as he pulled Harry into his arms.  
  
"Please don't make me go back to the Dursley's." Harry pleaded softly. "If I have to go back, I don't think I could keep going."  
  
"You will never go back there again." Sirius promised. "I will do everything within my power to make sure of that."  
  
"And so will we." Two voices promised as their owners wiped at the tears that were streaming down their cheeks.  
  
Sirius and Harry were so startled by finding out that they were not alone, both fell over backwards in their haste to jump to their feet.  
  
"Glad you two could make it." Harry said as he hastily wiped at his cheeks before throwing his arms around the two people that had just spoken.  
  
"Not that I mind, but how did you find us?" Sirius asked as he greeted his friends.  
  
"I wish I could say it was our amazing tracking skills, but you guys covered your tracks too well for that." Remus said as he hugged Sirius.  
  
"If Harry had not of sent us a letter telling us exactly where you were, we probably would never have found this place." Tonks agreed and she hugged Harry and then Sirius.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked as he flung an arm around Harry's shoulders and they all began to make their way back to the hotel for breakfast.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you, I thought it would take another day or two for them to get here though." Harry said as he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he recognized the one person, he had no desire to speak to, slowly approaching. 


	12. the ministry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry." Remus said as he followed Harry's look and saw Albus standing near the entrance of the hotel.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Harry said as he tried to force a smile for Remus's benefit.  
  
Took a deep breath to calm the anger that seemed to swell up inside as he reluctantly begin to move forward. He knew that he had been taking a huge chance by contacting Remus and Tonks and asking them to join him and Sirius for the last few days of their vacation, however he could tell that Sirius was missing them, and had decided that it would be worth it, if it made his godfather happy.  
  
"Mr. Potter, a word in private if you please." Albus said as he sent Sirius a scathing glare as they all entered the hotel and made their way up to the suite that Sirius and Harry were staying in.  
  
"Do you have any idea, how much trouble you have caused by your recent actions?" Albus demanded angrily one he and Harry were locked away in one the bedrooms.  
  
"Your childish behavior has caused more problems than you can even begin to imagine."  
  
"Childish?" Harry interrupted, deciding that he was not going to just let Dumbledore walk all over him ever again.  
  
"You, of all people should know I have never acted like a child. A child would have someone to care about him, make sure he had the things he needed while growing up. A child would have someone to talk to about his problems. A child would be able to cry if they were hurt. A child would be able to play without fear that some insane egotistical power hungry idiot was going to appear out of nowhere and kill him. I think you and I both know that I have NEVER had the opportunity to be childish in my life." Harry stated as he met the headmasters angry glare with one of his own. Silently daring the man to continue.  
  
A few moments later a gentle tap on the door broke the angry silence in the room as the door opened and several wizards Harry had never seen before entered the room.  
  
"Headmaster, I am Sean Wood, I trust that you and Mr. Potter are ready?" Sean asked as he made a mental note of the scene before him.  
  
"Ready for what?" Harry asked as he calmly turned to face the three men standing by the door.  
  
"The minister of our country has requested that you and party appear before a special counsel meeting to explain why you have entered our country illegally. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Ms. Tonks, have already departed and are waiting for you at the ministry." Sean said as he smiled at Harry.  
  
"Then we should so that no one is kept waiting." Harry said as he returned the man's friendly smile and crossed the room to his side, his instincts telling him that he could trust the man, despite the look of mistrust on Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Harry Potter pleased to meet you all." Harry said as he extended his hand and smiled warmly at each of the three men completely ignoring Albus as they made their way out of the hotel and climbed into a long black limousine.  
  
The short ride to the United States Ministry of Magic was filled with talk as Harry asked each man what he did, and enquired about his families. All the while Harry's mind was filled with dread that Sirius might be detained and sent back to prison.  
  
Harry walked down the long corridor of the Ministry building, listening intently while Sean gave him a brief tour of the building before leading him into a large room where Remus, Tonks and Sirius were waiting.  
  
"If you all will follow me." Sean said sending a reassuring smile to them all as he led them inside a large room where there were several people gathered around a large table waiting for them to arrive.  
  
"Please be seated while I tell the minister that you have arrived." Sean said as he waved his hand in the direction of five empty chairs on the far side of the table.  
  
"That won't be necessary." The minister said as he entered the room from a side door and smiled warmly at Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. Before turning his attention to Albus.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore, I assume you have told your friends why we are all gathered here today." The minister said as he straightened a stack of papers that someone had just placed before him.  
  
"Unfortunately I was unable to do so before your men arrived." Albus stated acidly, not at all liking the fact that he had been forced to deal with the mess that Harry had created.  
  
"Well since I don't have all day to deal with this, I will make this short." The minister stated as he waved his hand and several sheets of paper appeared before Harry and the others, listing the laws that had been broken since their entrance into the country.  
  
Harry silently looked glanced down at the list and sat stunned at the long list of charges against them. He and Sirius had been extremely careful about using magic of any kind since their arrival.  
  
Glancing over at Sirius, Harry could not help but see he had gone pale beneath the tan he had acquired during the last few weeks.  
  
"I am willing to overlook some of the less serious charges listed, however even I cannot overlook the fact that Mr. Black is an escaped convict and the fact that Mr. Potter is an accomplice by helping him to enter this country. However, I try and be fair in all matters that cross my desk, so rather than pass immediate judgment, I am willing to listen to what you all have to say." The minister stated as he leaned back in his chair and waited for an explanation.  
  
Harry listened in silence as Sirius began to nervously defend himself, until Harry realized by the look on the minister's face that he did not believe a word Sirius was saying. Glancing at the headmaster of his school, Harry could not help but feel that he was not going to help Sirius at all.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Harry said interrupting his godfather.  
  
"I wondering if I might have a word with you in private." Harry requested as he sent the minister his most charming smile and rose to his feet.  
  
"Mr. Potter, unlike the ministry of Britain, I am just a representative of the people of this council. A spokesperson, there fore to speak with me in privet would accomplish nothing, however if you wish to speak privately with the entire council, I am sure that the other's in your party would not object to waiting outside for a few moments." The minister said as he nodded for the other's to leave the room.  
  
"First of all, I would like to thank you all for indulging me and my wish to speak to you all privately." Harry said as he rose to his feet addressed the council.  
  
"Second, I would like to state for the record, that my godfather, Sirius Black, is truly an innocent man. He was sent to prison by the Minister of Britain, without a trial, nor the chance to defend himself in any way. I know that this all might sound farfetched, however, it is the truth." Harry stated.  
  
"I would like the chance to prove my godfather innocent by requesting that you give him a truth potion of your choosing. You can then question him, all I ask is that once this is done, that you set him free, if you are all convinced that he was wrongly accused." Harry added before sitting down.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you have to admit, that it would save us all a lot of time to just contact the Britain Ministry and deport you all, letting them deal with this entire matter as they see fit." The minister stated.  
  
"I agree that that would be the easiest thing to do, but what is easy is not always right. It is the choices that we make, that determine whether we are people of pride, honor and trust or people of deceit, lies and self- serving. To simply deport us to Britain, you would be sending an innocent man back to a hell he escaped only because he knew my life to be in danger." Harry said as he took a sip of the water that had been set before him.  
  
"However, if knowing that you would be doing what is fair, and what is right, is not enough, I have something else to offer." Harry added as he realized that the council was not willing to waste any more time than was absolutely necessary.  
  
"What would this something else be?" The minister asked wondering what the young man sitting across from them could have that could possibly be important enough to get his godfather a trial. 


	13. The deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so.  
  
Author's Note: Just wanted to take a moment and apologize for the delay in getting the new chapters posted. FanFic is being a bit difficult at the moment.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Harry knew he could offer all the gold in Gringotts and it would not make a bit difference. No, they wanted something more, the question was exactly what did they want and would he be able to uphold his end by providing it. Harry sat pondering this question for quite a while, watching as each of the council members grew increasingly worried about the time. This in itself was more than a bit puzzling, but Harry had a bigger problem than worrying about the council being late for another appointment.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if you have nothing to offer us, just say so." One of the other council members finally spoke up, as they all seemed to be growing increasingly worried, as the evening seemed to draw near.  
  
"Oh I have something to offer, I am just debating with myself as to if I should give it to you." Harry said as he glanced at his watch, and noticed the late hour. They would have to wrap this up and soon, so that he had time to get Remus to the woods that were nearby for his transformation.  
  
"I for one have had enough of this." The minister stated, as he seemed to be a lot paler than when they had all first arrived.  
  
"Alright. I have some where I need to be as well." Harry said as he snapped his fingers and a small bottle appeared in his hand.  
  
"In this bottle is the answer to the largest problem your ministry faces at the moment." Harry states as he leaned forward and placed the small bottle on the table for all of them to see.  
  
"What is this?" The minister asked, as he carefully picked up the small bottle and stared at the bright green liquid inside.  
  
"This is the cure for lycanthropy." Harry said as he snapped his fingers and bottle appeared in his hand.  
  
"I have no time for your jokes Mr. Potter, everyone knows there is no cure for what I, for lycanthropy." The minister stated as he rose swiftly to his feet.  
  
"I assure you that there is a cure, and it's in this bottle right here." Harry stated getting tired of playing the ministry's game.  
  
"What's more I can prove it too you as well. My friend Remus is stricken with this disease as are you." Harry said as he smiled at the minister.  
  
"I propose that you provide a room for my friend to transform, then I will give him the contents of this bottle. At that time you will see for yourself that this is indeed the cure that you need." Harry added with a smile.  
  
"Please wait outside while we discuss your proposition." The minister said as he nodded at Sean, who quickly escorted Harry from the room.  
  
"I know that you all want an explanation, but I have to talk to Remus first, because we don't have much time. So could you all just give me a few moments alone with Remus? I promise I will tell you as much as I can after that." Harry said knowing that it would not take long for the council members to make up their mind that they were willing take his offer.  
  
"I don't have much time to explain, but I need to know if you trust me. With your life." Harry added as he looked into Remus's eyes. Knowing that whatever he might say, the truth would only be found in the depths of his soul.  
  
Remus's first response was an unequivocal yes, however the thought that whatever Harry had done could possibly end his life gave him more than enough reason to pause before giving his answer.  
  
"What the hell." Remus sighed as he glanced over his shoulder at his friends before turning back to Harry.  
  
"Yes Harold James Potter I trust you with my life and will do whatever it is you need me to do." Remus said hoping like hell this would not be something he would regret.  
  
"Have you taken any wolf's bane potion?" Harry asked not knowing if his potion would work if the presence of the other potion was already in Remus's system.  
  
"No, I left it back at the hotel this morning, oh no!" Remus exclaimed desperately as he realized he had not only forgotten the potion, but the moon would be rising soon.  
  
"Calm down." Harry ordered as he saw the panic that was Remus' face.  
  
"I need you to listen me." Harry said as the door to the council room started to open.  
  
"I have arranged for a room. Don't worry about the transformation. If asked I need you to agree to whatever they might ask." Harry whispered as Sean appeared to escort them all back into the room.  
  
"We accept your offer Mr. Potter." The minister said once they were all in the room.  
  
"Please follow me." The minister said as he led the way from the room.  
  
"Harry what's going on?" Sirius demanded softly as he fell into step beside Harry.  
  
"Calm down, we are just taking the minister and Remus to a secure room for their transformations." Harry whispered.  
  
"You mean the minister is a.."  
  
"Yes." Harry said as they stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This room is equipped with an observation widow, so that all who are interested may observe what happens." Sean explained as they found themselves standing in a large room that had two doors leading off it. Both rooms could be viewed through the windows.  
  
"The minister will be in one room and your friend the other. You should know that if anything happens to harm the minister, I have orders to kill you immediately with no questions asked." Sean said as he directed his statement to Harry.  
  
"I would not expect anything less. However know that if the council fells to uphold their end of this, all hell is going to break loose as I have a very short temper these days." Harry warned as he glanced briefly at each of the council members.  
  
"We are people of honor, pride, and trust. The bargain will be upheld." One of the members stated as he stepped forward.  
  
"Matthew Jones, what can I do to help?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to involve yourself in this?" Harry asked knowing that once Sirius, Albus and Tonks found out he was going unprotected into a room with the minister and Remus after they had transformed, he was going to need all the help he could get in restraining them.  
  
"The minister is my father. I will do whatever is necessary." Matt assured Harry as they watched both men disappear through opposite doors. Once they were closed, Sean stepped up and preformed several charms to assure that neither of them could escape the confines of their respective rooms, even if the door was standing open.  
  
"Actually there are a few things that I will need." Harry said as they stepped back out into the corridor.  
  
Once Harry had the things in hand that he needed, he and Matt returned to the room, just missing the transformation of both men.  
  
The entire room watched in silence as Harry carefully diluted the mixture and prepared a syringe.  
  
"What is that?" Sirius asked as he stepped between Harry and the door.  
  
"This my dear godfather, is the key to your freedom and a cure for Remus." Harry said as he turned and nodded to Matt. "What the hell!" Sirius gasped as he found himself suddenly grabbed from behind and strapped to a chair.  
  
"Harry what you doing?" Tonks asked as they all found themselves unable to move.  
  
"Stop this insanity this instant." Albus ordered as he glared at Harry.  
  
"Sorry, but it's necessary." Harry said as he took a deep breath and slowly approached the door that Remus had gone through.  
  
"You're not going in there!" Sirius yelled as he realized what Harry was about to do.  
  
"It's the only way." Harry said as he blocked out the screams and cries of his friends and stepped into the room, quickly closing the door behind him. 


	14. Sirius to the rescue

Author's Note: Just wanted to let you all know that I have been having a few problems with uploading the new chapters. Hopefully I have that fixed. Anyway, don't own Harry and Co. I am not making any money here. Also for some reason I skipped 13 as a chapter number. But the story is posted in order.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The door closed with a soft click, and Harry knew there was absolutely no turning back. Being very careful not to make any sudden moves toward the wolf that was standing in the middle of the room growling, Harry began speaking softly to the wolf.  
  
Tonks sat watching with tears streaming down her cheeks. What Harry was doing was suicide. It was dangerous enough when Remus had taken the wolf bane potion, but even then because of the resistance his body was building up to the potion, his mind would cloud and his wolf instincts would take over. Trying desperately to loosen the ropes that held her to the chair, Tonks screamed when she caught sight of Harry moving closer to the wolf.  
  
"You have to stop him!" Tonks screamed desperately as she tore her eyes from the scene unfolding before her and turned to Sirius.  
  
Sirius was straining desperately against the ropes that held him in his chair. Had he had any idea of the stupid stunt Harry was going to pull, Harry would have been the one sitting bound to a chair.  
  
"Albus do something!" Sirius yelled as he glanced over at Albus to find he was in the same situation.  
  
"Don't you think I would if I could?" Albus stated as he struggled against the ropes, whispering every charm, hex and curse he could think of to loosen the ropes.  
  
"You all will pay dearly for this!" Albus assured the council members, as he felt his ropes begin to loosen.  
  
Within seconds, Albus was out of his chair and pointing his wand at Sirius.  
  
"I think you had better call upon Padfoot." Albus said once he had Sirius free of the ropes holding him down.  
  
"Please don't be too late." Tonks whispered as she watched Sirius fly across the room, and kick the open door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius demanded as he heard someone slam the door behind him and stepped between Harry and the wolf that was now backed into a corner and ready to attack.  
  
"I need to inject this into the wolf. However I need to get him to calm down a bit first." Harry said never taking his eyes away from the frightened wolf that was now growling louder than ever.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? That's an animal that would rather tear you apart than calm down!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Before Sirius had time to so much as blink, Harry had swiftly shoved him to the side, where he landed with a hard thump on the floor. Before Sirius could regain enough of his senses to react to what had just happened, he glanced up just in time to see Harry dive at the wolf and in one swift move inject the needle into the wolf's rear flank.  
  
Harry's heart was pumping overtime as he rolled to his feet and watched the wolf struggle to stand on three of its legs. He felt horrible that he had not been able to keep him from getting hurt, but moving swiftly he pinned the wolf on the floor and injected the potion into the wolf.  
  
The wolf howled as the needle punctured his hide. The potion that was injected felt like fire spreading through his veins. Yet the reaction was immediate.  
  
Remus felt as if he were being ripped in half. His part human part wolf cries of agony filled the room. Easily breaking the silencing charms that had been cast upon the room. The sound that reached the ears of all everyone outside was almost deafening.  
  
Albus watched the scene before him unfold with fear and true amazement at what he was seeing. Right before his very eyes he watched as Sirius literally drag Harry off the wolf and across the room into a corner. Then just as he noticed Harry had managed get away seemingly unharmed thanks to Sirius, a bright blinding light shot out of the chest of the wolf and Remus collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
Harry and Sirius keeping one eye on the wolf that was now struggling to his feet quickly pulled Remus's body into a corner.  
  
"We have to get him out of here!" Harry yelled to be heard above the horribly loud howling and all of the shouts that now penetrated the room.  
  
Sirius transformed in the huge black grim like dog and immediately shot across the room. Blocking the wolf's attempt to attack and within moments had the wolf by the neck. Holding the creature down while Harry struggled to drag Remus's body from the room.  
  
Harry did not hesitate and frantically begin dragging Remus along the edge of the wall, all the while keeping his eyes on Sirius and the wolf for the slightest indication that Sirius was loosing his hold on the wolf while making his way slowly toward the door. Never in his life had he thought that the wolf part of his friend would separate from the human half. If he were honest, he did not actually think the potion would work at all. Harry thought to himself as he the neared the door and felt several hands grab him from behind and pull him roughly from the room.  
  
"Is he alright?" Harry gasped as he fought to regain his breath. Remus was a lot heavier than he had thought.  
  
"Enervate." Albus said as he pointed his wand at Remus and put all of his strength into the spell. Sighing with relief as Remus moan softly and began to wake.  
  
"How do you feel?" Harry asked anxiously as he leaned over to help Remus to sit up.  
  
"Like I was hit by a truck." Remus groaned as he looked around to see everyone standing around looking down at him.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked as he was helped into a chair.  
  
"Great Merlin, you did it kid!" Matt yelled as he attempted to hug Harry.  
  
"Sirius get out of there!" Harry screamed as he turned back toward the window to see Sirius and wolf squaring off for battle.  
  
"Tonks get everyone out the room." Albus ordered as he glared angrily at them all when they began to protest.  
  
"Get out or die!" Tonks warned as she all but shoved them into the corridor and slammed the door shut.  
  
"What do you need us too do?" Tonks asked as she turned angry eyes toward Harry.  
  
"You and me Mr. Potter. Later." She assured him with a look that left Harry with no doubt that he was in big trouble.  
  
"We need to distract the wolf long enough for Sirius to get out of the room, however I think the only way to end this so that no one else is harmed is too destroy the wolf. Harry I need to know if this is going to effect Remus in any way." Albus asked as he turned angry eyes toward Harry.  
  
"I don't know if it will or not." Harry said as he glanced nervously at Remus.  
  
"What did you to me Harry?" Remus asked as he tried to make sense of everything that was happening.  
  
"What he did is create a potion that separated your human half and wolf half." Tonks explained as she knelt beside the chair Remus was sitting in.  
  
"Only now, the only way to save Sirius is to kill the wolf. We don't know what effect if any this might have on you." Albus explained.  
  
"The decision is yours Remus. We can try to get Sirius out some other way, but the wolf will still be a danger until it is destroyed." Albus said not at all liking the thought of what he had to do.  
  
"Do it." Remus said as he looked through the window to see the wolf and Sirius locked in a ferocious battle.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tonks asked more than a little afraid of what might happen.  
  
"Yes." Remus said as he covered his face with his hands, unable to watch what was about to happen.  
  
"Tonks, when I tell you too, open the door. Harry we need to distract the wolf long enough for Sirius to get out of the way. I want you to cast a patronumess (spelling?) to distract the wolf. I will take care of the rest." Albus instructed as they all carefully approached the door.  
  
"Harry are you ready?" Albus asked as Tonks got into position to open the door without being in the line of fire.  
  
Harry nodded as he thought about the happiest memories he had.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled the second the door was thrown open. A huge golden phoenix exploded from the tip of his wand, leaving a blazing trail of golden fire in its wake as it burst forth and immediately dove at the wolf, clasping it tightly in its claws, lifting the wolf off Sirius, who took his opportunity to escape.  
  
Everyone watched in awe as the phoenix lifted the wolf high in the air and then released him. The phoenix then soared through the air and turned silver as it shot down and went through the wolf. The bright explosion of light as the wolf disintegrated in the air left them all momentarily blinded.  
  
Harry took advantage of the blinding distraction his Patronum provided and grabbing the other syringe that was miraculously unharmed lying on the table swiftly moved for the other door. He was inside the room with the other wolf before anyone had a chance to react. Knowing what now needed to be done, he quickly cast another Patronum to distract the wolf, then quickly inserted the needle and ran for the door.  
  
Harry was reaching for the door handle just as the suddenly flew open and knocked him back against the wall with a hard thump. The last thing he saw before letting the darkness take over was the minister lying in a heap on the floor and phoenix diving at the wolf. 


	15. There's no place like home

Author's Note: Sorry its taken so long to get this too you all, but I had a personal crises to deal with and it's not over with yet so I am uploading what I have and will have the next chapter out by the end of the week I hope. Keep in mind this is a transitional chapter and Harry needed a bit of rest so don't send me any howlers at how lame it turned out. Just remember there is still a lot going on in this fic and it's going to get a lot more exciting!  
  
Remus Lupin sat beside Harry's bed watching him sleep. The past week had been one filled with so many different emotions it was hard to grab onto any one thing. His greatest concern had been about the young man that lay before him. It had been determined that Harry had used too much of his magical reserves and now lay in a coma.  
  
The American ministry had been reluctant to allow Harry to be taken back to his home country, but after Albus had finally convinced them that he would contact them the moment Harry awoke they had finally consented to his return. Before they had left, the American Council had granted Sirius a full pardon and had forced the British Minister to do the same and compensate Sirius for their mistake.  
  
It had been somewhat of a heated moment when he had watched Sirius and Albus face off concerning whether to take Harry to Hogwart's or to Grimuald Place. For nearly two days they argued constantly about where Harry should be taken. It had only been the fact that the new school term was starting that had been Sirius's ace in the hole. Add the fact that the ministry finally acknowledged Sirius's right to guardianship over Harry and it hadn't taken any time at all before Sirius had Harry back home.  
  
Remus sighed tiredly as he resisted the urge to try and wake Harry. There were so many questions running through his mind about what happened at the American Ministry that almost a week later he was still struggling to understand it all. Despite knowing Sirius for what seemed forever, Remus had to admit that his friend had surprised him at how protective he had become of Harry in what seemed like such a short amount of time. The time they had spent alone had obviously helped them both strengthen their relationship and Remus found that he was feeling the beginnings of jealously at that thought.  
  
All his life all he ever wanted was to be normal, grow up, get married and have a house full of kids. Fortunately before Remus could dwell too much on his dream, a slight movement from Harry jerked his attention back to the present. His first instinct was to run and fetch Sirius, but Remus pushed that thought aside and moved closer to Harry. Reaching for his hand as he began to fully wake.  
  
"Hey kid. It's about time you woke up." Remus said as Harry rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, forcing the words past the dryness in his throat as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"You used too much of your magical reserves maintaining your Patronum. You have been sleeping for about two weeks now." Remus explained as he quickly poured some water into a glass and passed it to Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said as he forced himself to sit up, thankful for the pillows that Remus placed behind him after passing him the glass of water.  
  
"Two weeks?" Harry asked in disbelief, feeling as though he had been asleep for only a few minutes at the most.  
  
"Be glad it wasn't a month." Remus said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked after he had drained the glass of water and slumped back against the pillows.  
  
"Everything." Remus laughed as he launched into a quick explanation of everything that had happened after Harry had passed out.  
  
Harry sat listening intently as Remus explained everything that happened, interrupting only to clarify exactly why the American Ministry had been so reluctant to allow them to leave.  
  
"So they want the formula." Harry confirmed.  
  
"That and to know how a sixteen year old kid came up with it." Remus said as he turned to look Harry in the eye.  
  
"How did you come up with it anyway?"  
  
"Honestly?" Harry asked not sure if anyone would believe that the potion he had been working on had nothing to do with what it had accomplished.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me it's okay." Remus said feeling a bit hurt.  
  
"No, it's not that." Harry hastened to assure Remus.  
  
"It's just that to be honest with you, it was an accident. I was working on a potion that I hoped would be able to produce a liquid form of the Patronum, when Aries startled me and I knocked over a small container of wolf's bane potion and phoenix tears into the mixture." Harry explained.  
  
"Are you telling me that all that time you were locked in your room, you were working on potions?" Remus asked stunned.  
  
"Yeah. It got kind of boring after the first hour or two. I figured I might as well do something constructive, so I started trying to make all the potions I messed up on last year. I figured that if I could prove to Snape that I could make some of the more advanced potions he might reconsider and let me join his advanced class. I passed all my other classes that I need except for his." Harry said as he recalled the owl he had received a few weeks earlier informing him of his owl results.  
  
"I wasn't even sure if it would work to be honest with you. I did test it on a friend of mine that I met one night not far from here, but since I haven't heard from him I wasn't sure if there were any side effects or not."  
  
"I can honestly say that I have not experienced any negative effects at all." Remus said.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I feel better than I have in years. Thank you, you have no idea how much it relieves me to know, that I will never be a werewolf again." Remus said with his voice full of gratitude.  
  
"Actually that's not exactly true." Harry said not sure how Remus might take his next bit of news.  
  
"Well the part of the werewolf is true, but I think you might be able to turn into a wolf. At least I think you might if you tried. You see, after I tested the potion, I tweaked it a bit so that if a person wanted to keep the wolf as his animal form then he could." Harry explained as he caught the worried look on Remus's face.  
  
"You really are an amazing kid." Remus said as he hugged Harry.  
  
"Following in yours and Sirius's footsteps I have a lot to live up to." Harry said with a mischievous grin. 


	16. lets go for a drive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money. However if JKR wants to give me Harry I will willingly take him. Please read and review and thanks to all those that have already done so. Sorry it has taken so long to get back on track here, but I had a lot of problems to take care of, Thanks for being patient while I got everything back on track.  
  
Sorry it's been so long.. On to the next Chapter.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Let's go for a drive  
  
Harry was sitting at the table, lingering over a second glass of juice, while reading one of the magazines he had purchased on his trip, when Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the room. Glancing up, he sent them all a warm smile before turning his attention back to the magazine. Sirius had promised that since there was only two days left before the next school term started, that he would take Harry to the storage locker, where all of his parents things had been placed before they had gone into hiding. Therefore he had not thought of what might happen when he ran into his friends.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who decided to stop hiding from the world." Ron drawled as he entered the room and noticed that Harry was still there.  
  
"Shut it Ron." Ginny stated angrily as she returned Harry's smile with one of her own.  
  
"How was your vacation? Sirius said he had a great time." Ginny asked as she poured herself some juice and sat next to Harry.  
  
"It was great." Harry said as he put away his magazine.  
  
"Sirius and I went to this muggle place called Disney Land. It's a muggle amusement park with all kinds of rides. I got you all something, but it's in my room." Harry said as he tried to draw Ron and Hermione out of their angry moods.  
  
"Humph!" Ron snorted loudly as he ignored Harry and turned to speak to Hermione, who was also ignoring their ex-best friend.  
  
"Stop it Ron." Ginny ordered as she sent her brother and Hermione a scathing glare at their rudeness.  
  
"Ignore them Harry, they're just ticked because you did something without them." Ginny explained.  
  
"Have you eaten yet? I could make you something if you like." Ginny offered hoping that she could find some way to break the tension that was growing in the room.  
  
"No thanks Gin, I ate with Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore a little while ago. I think I'll just go upstairs and wait for Sirius to get back." Harry said as he sent Ron and Hermione a hurt look and Ginny and a sad smile, before leaving the room.  
  
"You two are pathetic." Ginny stated angrily as she glared at Ron and Hermione from across the table.  
  
"Us! What about him! We are supposed to be friends but he's the one who took off!" Ron exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh that's right, Harry went on vacation for the first time in his life and you two are acting like babies. It's not like either one of you ever invited him along when you go away during the summers!" Ginny yelled at them before hurrying after Harry. Those two may be acting like jerks, but someone had to let Harry know, that he still had friends despite what had happened between them all at the beginning of the summer.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed going through his trunk to make sure that he had completed all of his homework, even Ginny tapped on the door.  
  
"What did you get me?" Ginny asked as Harry opened the door to find her smiling up at him.  
  
Harry smiled as he went to his trunk and pulled out several items, a t- shirt, a stuffed lion, and pair of shorts with Mickey Mouse on them and handed them over.  
  
"These are great!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she hugged the stuffed lion to her chest.  
  
"I had to guess at the size, I hope they fit." Harry said as he turned away so that she could not see the blush that tinged his cheeks.  
  
"Well, it seems that you guessed right. Thank you Harry." Ginny said as she pressed her lips against his cheek.  
  
"Your welcome." Harry said as his cheeks deepened with red.  
  
"Harry can I talk to you about something?" Ginny asked as she turned to leave, but stopped herself.  
  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" Harry asked just as Sirius stuck his head through the door.  
  
"Hey kiddo, you ready to go?" Sirius asked as he made a mental note to have "the talk" with Harry, when he found him alone with Ginny in his room with his door closed.  
  
"Hey Gin, you want to go with us?" Harry asked, feeling bad that he didn't have the time to talk to Ginny about her problem.  
  
"Sure, just let me tell mom." Ginny said as she smiled happily and hurried out of the room.  
  
"You sure about Ginny coming along?" Sirius asked, not sure of how Harry was going to react when he saw some of the things that had been placed in the storage locker.  
  
"Unless you would rather she didn't, it's fine with me." Harry said, mentally slapping himself for not checking with Sirius first.  
  
"It's fine with me." Sirius assured Harry as he threw an arm across Harry's shoulders and they headed downstairs, where they found Molly and Ginny waiting in the foyer.  
  
"Sirius, Harry, Ginny tells me you invited her to go with you on your outing." Molly said, unsure if it was wise for Ginny to go with them, considering where they were going. She had talked to Sirius earlier and knew where they were going and wasn't sure if it would be wise to allow Ginny to go along with the two, not because she didn't trust them to keep Ginny safe, but because it was going to be a very emotional experience for both of the men.  
  
"Actually, Harry invited Ginny to come along, which I have no problem with." Sirius assured Molly.  
  
"Alright, you behave young lady, and stay close to Sirius and do exactly as he tells you." Molly instructed as she hugged Harry and Ginny, before allowing out the front door.  
  
"Relax Molly, they will both be fine." Sirius assured Molly before closing the door behind him self.  
  
"Alright you two grab my hands." Sirius instructed.  
  
A moment later, Ginny and Harry found themselves standing in front of an old storage shed that was surrounded by a large fence and Harry could feel the magic that surrounded them.  
  
"Where are we?" Ginny asked as she watched Sirius place his palm against the door, where it glowed for a moment, before the door began to creak slowly open.  
  
"This is the place my parents stored a lot of their stuff before going into hiding." Harry explained as he grabbed Ginny by the hand and followed Sirius inside.  
  
"Wow." Ginny whispered under her breath as she stepped inside to find despite the smallness of the shed from the outside, the inside appeared to be huge and filled to capacity with boxes and other things that were simply covered with sheets because of their size.  
  
"Are we looking for something specific? Or just looking?" Ginny asked as she stared wide-eyed at the contents of the huge room.  
  
"Since we are short on time, I thought we might just look for Harry birthday gift." Sirius said with a grin as he began to peek beneath some of the larger items covered by the sheets.  
  
"You mean it?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, you do have your license now, so why not?" Sirius grinned as he ripped back a huge cover and a bright red shinning car gleamed in the light.  
  
"Can we take it for a ride?" Ginny asked hopefully as she stared in amazement at the beautiful red corvette sitting before them.  
  
"I don't see why not." Sirius said as he waved his wand and a third seat appeared where the trunk had been.  
  
"Climb in." He said as he tossed Harry the keys and climbed into the seat he had just created, leaving the front passenger seat for Ginny, who squealed in excitement as she opened the door and climbed in.  
  
Harry felt a thrill of excitement course through his veins as he climbed in and started the car. The sound of the engine roaring to life, made his heart speed up and just as he started to put the car in gear to maneuver it out of the shed, the entire car with its passengers suddenly disappeared with a loud roar. 


	17. Car Problems

Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks to all those that reviewed and to apologize for taking so long in updating. Now on with the story  
  
Harry felt as if they were caught in the middle of a typhoon. The winds picked up with a force so strong that the car started spinning so fast that he and the others were sure to be violently ill if it didn't stop very soon. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried desperately to look outside. But the feeling of being sucked into a black hole overwhelmed him to the point that he gave into the darkness that overwhelmed him.  
  
It was the sudden jolting of the entire car that woke Harry as it first came to a complete stop and then seemed to just drop. Hitting the ground with a bone jarring crash.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Ginny whispered as she flung open the car door and ran for the nearest tree, where she quickly lost every thing she had eaten for the past month, or so it seemed.  
  
It took every bit of strength that she had to finally get back to her feet and look around for the others. Taking only a small bit of comfort in finding that she wasn't the only one who had become ill after what happened in the car.  
  
"No offense Harry, but your driving really sucks." Ginny said weakly after every one had finished being sick and was now leaning weakly against the car, despite the steam billowing out from under hood.  
  
"I have not felt this bad since..." Sirius began only to let his voice trail into nothingness as a memory suddenly surged to the front of his mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on Moony, James won't mind if we borrow the car." Sirius said as they both carefully approached the car that was his friends pride and joy.  
  
"I don't know about this Padfoot." Moony hesitated.  
  
"James said no when you asked him earlier." He added as he stared at the car.  
  
"Come on Moony, James is out with Lilly and won't be back for hours; Just a quick trip around the block. James will never know." Sirius pleaded as his urge to drive the car increased ten fold.  
  
"Alright, but if he finds out its all your fault." Moony said as he eagerly climbed in the passenger seat. Telling him self that they would be back before James and that only he and Padfoot would ever know what happened.  
  
Sirius quickly climbed behind the wheel and started the car. The sound of the engine sent chills of excitement down his spine. It was only when he reached for the gearshift that it occurred to him that what he was about to do was not a good thing. However his excitement won the internal battle and he shifted the car into gear. What happened next was something that Sirius swore he would never forget in his entire life...  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you know exactly what just happened?" Harry asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his godfather.  
  
For the first time since they arrived, Sirius began to look around, taking in their surroundings with a thoughtful look upon his face.  
  
"Sirius are you all right?" Ginny asked worriedly as she watched Sirius began to look around in a somewhat frantic manner.  
  
"Great Merlin, I can't believe I forgot!" Sirius said as he turned full circle and then spotting a glimpse of white in the distance frowned.  
  
"Forgot what?" Harry asked as his gut told him that whatever it was was important.  
  
"Come on!" Sirius yelled as he changed into Padfoot and took off through the woods.  
  
"Remind me to kill him later." Harry sighed as he took Ginny by the hand and they both took off running after Sirius.  
  
"I can't go any further." Ginny gasped after what seemed like a half hour of steady running to trying to keep up with Sirius.  
  
"Let's rest a minute, I think we lost him anyway." Harry gasped as they both sunk down to the ground trying desperately to regain their breath.  
  
"Any idea where we are?" Ginny asked a short while later as she glanced around.  
  
"Not a clue." Harry admitted as he looked around.  
  
"But I am pretty sure that if we keep going west, we will catch up with Sirius." He added see the sudden look of fear upon her face.  
  
"Harry since we are alone, there is something I have to tell you. I promised that I wouldn't, but I have a feeling that it's something you need to know." Ginny said as they both stood up and began to walk in the direction that Sirius had taken.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked with a frown.  
  
"It's about Ron and Hermione. This summer, after you disappeared with Sirius."  
  
"I thought I lost you two. Hurry up!" Sirius said as he approached Harry and Ginny.  
  
"We're coming." Harry sighed as he once again took Ginny by the hand and took off after Sirius.  
  
Just when the two had reached the point they couldn't take another step, Snuffle's excited barking pushed them a bit further until they reached the edge of the woods.  
  
"Harry what's he doing?" Ginny asked as she caught sight of Sirius changing back to his human self and began to pound upon the front door of a large manor that suddenly seemed to appear before them.  
  
"Hell if I know. But until we do know what's going on, I think we should hang back just a bit." He added not at all liking the way Sirius was acting.  
  
"Good idea." Ginny agreed as she followed Harry's lead and stepped behind a huge oak tree not far from the house.  
  
Harry swore softly as a woman opened the door and Sirius all but shoved her backwards as he flung himself at her.  
  
James Potter jerked awake with a startled yelp, as the sudden boom seemed to rock the very foundation of the house.  
  
"Lilly are you alright?" He asked as he caught sight of his wife looking very shaken as she climbed to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine." Lilly groaned as she rubbed her head and thanked Merlin that she had just stepped off the ladder. Unfortunately several books had fallen from the shelves above and one particularly heavy volume hit her head on the head, knocking her off her feet.  
  
"What was that?" She asked as she watched James begin to prowl around the room, looking out the windows.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think Prongs will take a stroll around the woods and see if anything is amiss." James said as he transformed into the form of a stag and headed out the back door.  
  
Lilly stood watching until James was out of sight, before turning and began to make her rounds throughout the house to ensure that nothing had been damaged. It was she was checking the upstairs guest room that someone began banging on the front door in earnest.  
  
Swearing that she would skin James alive for scaring her by banging on the door, Lilly gripped her wand tightly in her hand and headed downstairs.  
  
"This is the last straw James Harold Potter!" Lilly yelled as she flung the door open, ready to begin throwing curses at her husband. However, all she managed was a startled yelp as she found herself wrapped tightly in the arms of Sirius Black.  
  
"Lilly, I'm sorry, so sorry, please forgive me. I've missed you and Prongs so much!" Sirius cried as he flung his arms around his friend's wife.  
  
"Sirius?" Lilly asked as she finally managed to put a small bit of space between them, so that she could get a good look at the person hugging her so tightly.  
  
"I knew you would find us!" Lilly cried as she flung herself at Sirius. Holding on for dear life, in fear that she was dreaming again. 


	18. Not all is as it seems

AN: Just wanted to say thanks to all those that reviewed and say sorry if the last chapter seemed somewhat confusing to read. I will go back and fix it soon, but thought you all might prefer the next chapter first. Anyway don't own Potter and Co, so don't sue and any flames will be used to toast marshmallows! Thanks Sassy  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Harry unconsciously moved closer to get a better look at the woman that Sirius was hugging as if she might fade away if he let go. At first all he could see was her long flowing red hair and her small petite frame, but gripping Ginny's hand tighter in his own, as they both moved slowly closer, Harry caught a glance of her emerald eyes just as she fainted at the sight of him and Ginny suddenly appearing right behind Sirius.  
  
Sirius felt Lilly suddenly go limp in his arms and quickly caught her up in his arms as he turned to see Harry and Ginny standing behind him with a look of total confusion on their respective faces. Moving toward the living room with Lilly in his arms, he gently laid her on the sofa before turning back to see Harry and Ginny hesitating in the doorway.  
  
"Sirius who is that and where are we?" Ginny asked as she took in the shocked look on Harry's face and led him to a nearby chair.  
  
"This is Lilly, Harry's mother." Sirius explained as he tried to wake Lilly by gently kneeling beside the sofa and calling her name.  
  
"Sirius are you sure? I thought that they were ..." Ginny asked letting her voice trail off into nothing as Lilly began to moan softly before opening her eyes.  
  
"You thought what?" James asked as he stood in the doorway with his wand pointed in their direction. Not at all liking the fact that there was a strange man hovering over his wife.  
  
"James?" Sirius asked as he turned to look at his best friend for the first time in years.  
  
"Sirius?" James asked in disbelief as he got his first good look at Sirius in longer than he cared to remember.  
  
The next few moments were a blur as Sirius rushed toward James and threw his arms around him. Forgetting completely about Lilly's semi conscious state.  
  
So many emotions overwhelmed Harry all at once that every move he made for the next few hours was automated. Even with Ginny by his side as he hugged his parents and looked into their eyes was not enough to keep him grounded. Although it helped a lot and he knew he would never have gotten through it all without knowing she was right by his side.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Harry sighed tiredly as he walked through the forest trying to sort out the mass amount of emotions clouding his mind. Guilt, anger, and shock were only a few of them he was struggling with. The worst however, was the guilt. He felt the worse kind of guilt possible every time he thought about his parents.  
  
For as long as he could remember all he ever wanted was a kind loving family. Now that he had found his, he felt smothered and angry at the fact that they were already trying to control his life. First his mother by saying he should eat more, and then his father taking it upon himself to have 'the talk' because of Ginny's presence. He still blushed with embarrassment every time he looked at Ginny.  
  
Swearing softly, Harry strode over to a large tree that had fallen and sat down. Burying his head in his hands as he tried to sort things out. Finally unable to get anything even remotely sorted out, he decided to just push it all aside and do something else.  
  
Reaching into his the back pocket of his jeans, Harry took out the book that Godric had given him. It only took glancing through the book to realize that all of the spells required the power of an elemental or several elementals working together and that many of the spells had not been used in over a few hundred years as the magic was the rarest form of ancient magi's.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Ginny asked as she slowly approached where Harry was sitting.  
  
"Sure." Harry said as he tucked the book back into his pocket, making a mental note to try some of the meditation techniques that he glanced over.  
  
"So what's up?" Harry asked when it seemed Ginny had completely forgotten he was there.  
  
"A lot of things." Ginny said as she twisted her hands together.  
  
"I've been told talking about it sometimes helps." Harry said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders as it was beginning to cool a bit and she had on a sleeveless shirt.  
  
"I guess most of all, I just miss my family." Ginny shrugged as she blinked back her tears.  
  
"Don't know what you got till it's gone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pretty much." Ginny admitted as she rose restlessly to her feet.  
  
"That's the biggest thing, but there's a few other things as well." She added as they begin to slowly make their way back toward the house.  
  
"What else?" Harry asked as he took her hand in his as they walked along the path.  
  
"I can't really do anything about missing your family, but I have been trying to think of a way for us to get back. Especially since school starts tomorrow." Harry said with a frown. Knowing that if the adults were trying to figure out a way for them all to get back home, then they had yet to say anything to him or Gin.  
  
"I'm scared Harry." Ginny admitted as the large manor came into view.  
  
"I feel as if something is about to happen. Something so unexpected and so horrifying that it will change us all in a way that we can never fully recover from. Forget it, I'm just being silly." Ginny said when she could find no other words to express her thoughts.  
  
"Well if you're being silly than so am I because I feel the same way." Harry said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I don't know if you have heard, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Hermione and Ron disappearing for a couple of days while you and Sirius were in the United States." Ginny said, more than a bit relieved that she had finally gotten that little bit of news off her chest, despite having promised everyone else that she would not tell Harry anything about what happened.  
  
Unfortunately before Harry could voice his surprise at hearing that his friends had disappeared, he caught the sound of his mother's voice calling them inside for dinner.  
  
"Harry promise me you won't say anything when we get back, because I promised everyone that I wouldn't say anything." Ginny pleaded softly as she stopped walking and refused to take another step until he did so.  
  
"Okay, I promise, but only if you tell me everything after dinner." Harry agreed as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Ginny simply nodded as his mother called out for them once again.  
  
"We're coming!" Harry shouted in the direction of the manor.  
  
"We better hurry or else they will come looking for us." Harry groaned as they both set off in a jog toward the house. Sending Ginny an I told you so look as they neared the house and found Lilly, James and Sirius on their way out the door.  
  
"Where have you two been, I have been calling you for the last half hour." Lilly demanded as Ginny and Harry came running up the walk.  
  
"We just went for a walk. Must have gone further than we thought." Ginny answered somewhat nervously. Still feeling somewhat nervous around Harry's parents.  
  
"I thought I told you not to go into the forest." James said as they all made their way to the dinning room.  
  
"We just went for a walk, give it a rest." Harry said as he sat down at the table, glaring at his plate.  
  
"We're sorry, it won't happen again." Ginny said as she sat beside Harry and squeezed his hand beneath the table.  
  
"Harry James Potter you apologize for attitude right now!" Lilly stated angrily as she finished sitting the last of the food she had prepared on the table.  
  
"Lilly I'm sure Harry meant nothing by what he said." Sirius said as he glanced nervously between Harry and James who seemed to be in a starring contest with neither of the two in any hurry to give into the other. "Stay out of this Sirius." James stated angrily.  
  
"You will do as your mother said or you will go to your and stay there until you are told your punishment is over." James ordered angrily as he glared at his son.  
  
"Fine." Harry ground out between clenched teeth as he threw his napkin on the table and shoved his chair back so hard it hit the floor with a loud crash as jumped to his feet and strode angrily from the room.  
  
Ginny listened in frozen silence as Harry's footsteps pounded up the stairs and a door slam so hard the windows rattled in their pains. Ginny wanted so desperately to speak up for Harry, but knew it would most likely make everything worse, so sat in silence waiting for the first opportunity to excuse herself.  
  
"Honestly Sirius, didn't you teach that child any respect?" James asked as he began to fill his plate.  
  
Ginny looked up at Sirius, whose only response was a barely noticeable shake of his head before sighing softly and adding a small portion of mashed potatoes to her plate.  
  
Lilly watched the silent exchange between Sirius and Ginny with a slight frown on her face. There was something they were hiding and it concerned her son of that much she was sure. Making a note to find out what it was, she turned the conversation to what she thought would a better topic.  
  
"Virginia, Sirius tells us that you and Harry are both on the quiddith team. What positions do you both play?" Lilly asked.  
  
Ginny nearly choked on her potatoes as she struggled to find a way to tell them that Harry was no longer on the team and sent a desperate look at Sirius only the blank expression on his face told her, no one had told him that Harry had been banned from the team during the last school term.  
  
"Seeker." Ginny sighed.  
  
"We both play seeker, I am the reserve and Harry's the main player." Deciding that until Harry told them differently, than it couldn't hurt to tell just this one small lie.  
  
"Did we win the cup this year?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes. We have won it every year Harry has been on the team." Ginny replied as she absently played with her food.  
  
"Four years straight, not a bad run." James said proudly as he took a bite of his roast beef, only to nearly choke at Ginny's next words.  
  
"Actually Gryffindor has had the cup nearly every year since you all last played on the team except for the three years between my brother Charlie graduating and Harry beginning his first year. Everyone though Professor McGonagall had gone mad when she assigned the position to a first year, but after Harry's first match, Everyone thought her to be a saint." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Minerva allowed Harry to play his first year?" Lilly demanded wanting to know who had given the child permission to play such a dangerous sport.  
  
"Actually I think it was the headmaster who made the ultimate decision." Ginny said as she carefully folded her napkin and placed it on the table.  
  
"May I be excused?" She asked suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the entire situation.  
  
James barely acknowledged Ginny's request with a slight nod, until her footsteps hurrying up the stairs jerked him back to the present.  
  
"I think I am going for a walk." Sirius said politely as he rose to his feet and thanked Lilly for dinner before hurrying toward the front door.  
  
"I think it's time we had a talk with our son and find out exactly what's going on." James said as he looked at his wife and rose to his feet.  
  
"Honestly James, do you really think Harry is going to tell us anything right now?" Lilly sighed as she gave all pretense of eating and cleared the table with a wave of her wand.  
  
"First thing in the morning then?" James asked.  
  
"First thing in the morning." Lilly agreed. 


	19. Cant think of a good title!

AN: Hi everyone and thanks for all the reviews! I just wanted to enforce the fact after many comments about this, that in the last few chapters, Harry had no idea that his parents were alive and that until the car landed in the clearing Sirius had forgotten as well. Anyway, don't own Harry and Co so don't sue! Any flames will be used to light my fireplace so enjoy and review to let me know what you think! Sassy  
  
Chapter 19  
  
It was nearing midnight before Harry managed to calm down enough to sleep. Since arriving in wherever it is they were, he had yet to have any dreams at all. However as he slowly drifted off to sleep, the one thing he could not seem to rid his mind of was the fact that Ron and Hermione had disappeared for several days and had apparently not told anyone where they had gone or what they had done.  
  
This single thought flew around faster and faster until it was more a blur in his mind rather than a thought, as he drifted off too sleep.  
  
Dream...  
  
"Wormtail!" Voldemort called out angrily, wondering where the rat had disappeared too without permission.  
  
"Yes master?" Peter said as he suddenly appeared and fell to kiss the hem of his master's robes.  
  
"Give me your arm." Voldemort said as he grabbed at Peter's arm and summoned all of his followers.  
  
"It is time for my most faithful to meet those that have recently saw the light and joined the winning side of this war." Voldemort announced as his followers began to arrive.  
  
Harry frowned as he suddenly felt himself being pulled into Voldemort's secret chamber along with his follower's. Although he was sure that Voldemort was not aware of his presence, he stepped behind one of the pillars that where scattered around the room. Watching in silence as one by one they all arrived.  
  
Harry tried to identify many of the followers as they arrived but with the dim lighting it was hard to see where most of them stood in the shadows of the room. However, he could not help but notice that Voldemort's followers had grown in size as the chamber began to magically expand as more and more people entered.  
  
It took longer than Harry would have liked for them all to arrive and Harry felt himself begin to pull away. However just as he would have left, Voldemort began to speak.  
  
"I have brought you all here because we have a traitor within our ranks." Voldemort hissed as he addressed the crowd.  
  
"Wormtail! Bring forth the prisoner!" Voldemort hissed as an evil sinister look settled on his skeleton like face. Watching as a man in torn and filthy robes was dragged into the chamber.  
  
Harry swallowed hard as he recognized his potions professor, more by the way he held himself, than from the bloody pulp his face had become. Harry's mind was spinning with all sorts of emotions as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Salazar Slytherin standing at his side.  
  
"I never meant for things to go this far." Salazar whispered as he forced him self to watch as Severus' torture began.  
  
"Then do something about it." Harry said as he fought him self from running toward his professor.  
  
"What would you like me to do? You're the only one that can see or hear me." Salazar stated.  
  
"Then I suggest you get the hell out of here and get someone that can help." Harry growled angrily as he stepped from behind the pillar and jumped in front of Severus just as Voldemort cast the killing curse.  
  
The moment he dove toward his professor, he could feel a pulling much like a port key and grabbed Severus' hand. He honestly had no idea what was about to happen, and never in a million years would he be able to figure out what he did, but one moment he was grabbing Severus' hand and the next they landed in a tangled heap on his bed.  
  
"Harry?" Severus whispered as he recognized that Voldemort was no longer torturing him and that the person that had saved him was the boy who lived.  
  
End dream...  
  
Harry woke up gasping for breath, just in time to hear Severus whisper his name before passing out. Harry quickly scrambled out of the bed, and ran to the door.  
  
"Sirius! Mom! Dad! Help!" Harry screamed desperately as he ran back to the bed to see how his potions professor was doing.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me now." Harry whispered frantically as he tried to find a pulse.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius gasped as he struggled to regain his breath. Running down three different corridors to get to his godson, who had screamed like he was dieing.  
  
"Harry what is he doing here?" Sirius asked as he hurried to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Harry asked ignoring his godfather's question, knowing that how Snape got here was not as important as making sure he survived.  
  
"Run into the bathroom and get me the first aid kit." Sirius said as he began to check Snape over.  
  
Harry returned from the bathroom several moments later to find Sirius and his parents all standing next to the bed muttering various healing spells. This continued on for several more hours before Sirius turned away, knowing they had done everything they could do, it was now up to Severus if he wanted to live or die.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Harry asked as he followed Sirius from the room and downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know, but we did everything we could." Sirius said as he slumped tiredly into a chair and gratefully accepted the cup of tea Harry sat in front of him a few moments later.  
  
"What happened?" James asked as he entered the kitchen followed by Ginny who had been woken up when Harry had screamed for help.  
  
"And how the hell did Snape get in my house?" James demanded angrily, not at all happy with the fact that not only was Snape in his house, but he had had to help save the slimy gits life as well. Leaving his wife to sit with the man didn't sit well with him either, James added silently to himself as he sat down across from Sirius at the table.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked as she took in his pale face and shaking hands. Leading him to a chair and pushing him gently into it before taking over the task of making tea for James, him and her self before sitting down at his side.  
  
"Harry, tell me what happened." Sirius said gently, as he sent James a worried look.  
  
"I don't know." Harry groaned as he rubbed absently at his scar.  
  
"One minute I was sleeping and the next I was in a chamber with Voldemort." Harry said as he lifted the warm cup to his lips.  
  
"Voldemort called all of his death eater's. There are more of them." He said as he looked at his godfather.  
  
"There were easily a thousand or more there." He added in a whisper, horrified that there was that many people that were followers of Voldemort.  
  
"He was showing them all what happened to traitors." Harry said in a voice so soft they had to strain to hear.  
  
"I couldn't just stand by and watch him die." Harry said as he wiped angrily at the tears that had begin to fall.  
  
"Voldemort was about to finish him off with the killing curse when I left my hiding place. I grabbed his hand and the next thing I know, we ended up here." Harry explained as he felt Ginny take his hand and squeeze it gently.  
  
"Ginny why don't you take Harry upstairs to one of the other bedrooms." Sirius sighed as he rose to his feet and helped Harry stand.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry said stubbornly as he tried to stand up on his own, only have his knees began shaking.  
  
"I can tell." Sirius said as he laughed softly.  
  
"Go to bed. We will talk more about this in the morning." He added as Ginny slipped her arm around Harry's waist and led him out of the room.  
  
Sirius raked a hand through his hair as he stared unseeingly out the small window over the kitchen sink. So many things running through his mind that he found it hard to concentrate on any single thought. Catching a glimpse of the look on James's face, he knew it was time to have a chat with his friend.  
  
"We need to talk and I need a drink." Sirius said as he left the kitchen and went into the library where he knew the strong stuff was kept. He needed all the courage he could get if he was going to tell James some of the secrets he had been carrying with him for his entire life, as there was a lot more to the prophecy than anyone knew.  
  
"Harry are you sure your alright?" Ginny asked worriedly as she opened the door to one of the many guest rooms and led him inside.  
  
"I will be fine." Harry sighed as he ignored the bed and instead slumped into one of the two chairs that were in the room.  
  
"I think I might have found a way out of this place." Harry said as Ginny sat down in the other chair.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked her voice full of hope. She missed her family terribly and seeing that Harry now had his parents back, it had only increased her own feelings of loneliness.  
  
"I think that we should be able to get back the same way we came, I wont know for sure though, until we can find the car and check out any damage that might have occurred." Harry explained smiling at the light that had returned to her eyes.  
  
"That's wonderful." Ginny exclaimed as she threw her arms around Harry.  
  
"What else are you not telling me?" Ginny suddenly asked as she saw the way Harry only half heartedly returned her hug and refused to look her in the eye.  
  
"I saw something else in the chamber tonight." Harry admitted. Needing to share the memory, yet not sure that anyone else might believe him if he told them everything else he had seen.  
  
"Tell me Harry." Ginny said as she settled in his lap.  
  
"I can't be positive Gin, because the lights were really dim, and almost everyone had there face covered, but I just know that two of his new followers are Gryffindor's." Harry sighed as he slipped his arms around her waist, needing to feel the closeness that they now shared.  
  
"Any idea who they might be?" Ginny asked carefully avoiding his eyes. She had her own suspicions and until she had proof that was solid, she didn't want anyone else to know.  
  
"Not really, like I said, it was really dim and their faces were covered. It was more a feeling than anything else. The only reason I mentioned it was because I want you to be really careful. Promise?" Harry asked.  
  
"If it will make you feel better, then yes, I promise." Ginny said as she hugged him tightly, wishing she could voice her own concerns as easily as he did.  
  
"Harry, Severus is awake and is asking for you." Lilly said from where she stood standing in the open doorway of the room. Frowning at the fact that Ginny was sitting in her son's lap with their arms wrapped around one another.  
  
For the briefest moment, Harry froze. He knew that for some unknown reason his parents had an obvious dislike for Ginny, but could not figure out why. At first he thought it was because they didn't know her very well, but now he knew the reason ran much more deep than that, he just couldn't seem to figure out what it was.  
  
"I will be there in a minute." He sighed as he tightened his arms around Ginny, not allowing her to move when she would have climbed hastily out of his lap. But instead slowly lowered his lips to hers, knowing it would really tick his mother off to see them kissing.  
  
The moment their lips met, Harry felt as if he had found the one thing he had been searching for all his life and despite every intention of only a brief kiss, his thought process went straight out the window as Ginny moaned softly before pulling away.  
  
Ginny knew the moment their lips touched she could have died right then and there and never regretted anything in her life. She knew he kissed her just to tick off Lilly, but she also knew that what was happening ran much deeper than either of them realized at that moment. It was the sound of Lilly clearing her throat rather loudly that gave Ginny the strength to tear herself away from Harry.  
  
"You better go." She whispered as she rose to her feet and hurried from the room. She had a lot of thinking to do and knowing Lilly was waiting, thought it better she get away from Harry before the woman lost all patients and hexed them both. 


	20. Potter, Snape, Fate & Destiny

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I don't own Harry and Co so don't sue! Any flames will be used to light my fireplace so enjoy and review to let me know what you think! Sassy  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Harry entered the dimly lit room as silently as possible, not wanting to disturb Snape if he was sleeping. But as he neared, he could see that the Potions Professor was indeed awake despite the shallowness of his breathing.  
  
"So I'm dreaming?" Severus rasped as he strained to see Harry in the dim light.  
  
"No." Harry confirmed as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I thought I died." Severus sighed, never in his life so glad to see the boy who lived.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but I couldn't let that happen. You're much too important. Besides you have a lot more students to terrify before you leave this world and potions just wouldn't be the same without you." Harry said as he forced a smile.  
  
"How?" Severus asked weakly hoping that Harry understood what he was asking.  
  
"I don't know sir, but when I figure it out, I will be sure to let you know. But for now, I think you should get some sleep." Harry suggested softly as he moved to sit in a nearby chair. Knowing from experience that waking up alone was a horrible thing, when you had no idea where you were.  
  
"Thank you." Severus whispered as sleep once again claimed him.  
  
"Your welcome." Harry whispered back.  
  
When sitting in the chair became too uncomfortable after the first few hours, Harry moved silently around the room, taking great care not to wake his professor who so obviously needed to rest.  
  
It pained him that Severus was fighting for his life despite the fact that they had never really gotten along. No one deserved to be tortured within an inch of his or her life. It didn't matter who they were or what they had done. It was simply an inhuman act of cruelty and why his professor put his life on the line was something Harry just could not figure out. For that point alone, Harry respected his professor almost more than any other adult in his life.  
  
It took more than courage to spy. Harry thought as he moved across the room and stepped out onto a small private patio. Staring off into the distance, Harry let his mind wonder back to every meeting he had ever had with the potions professor. Thinking about the things he knew that had happened and how much Severus had helped in preventing a more disastrous outcome.  
  
"How are you child?" Merlin asked as he placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Harry sighed as he rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"It seems like just when I think I am beginning to get a grip on things something happens."  
  
"Unfortunately, my child that will probably never change. It is called fate and she is a hard person to understand at the best of times." Merlin sighed as he apparated them into the garden below.  
  
Harry watched the scenery change about him with every step they took and stared in wonderment when they stopped a short while later in the middle of a clearing where the four founders sat around a small campfire.  
  
"You have to teach me how to do that." Harry said as he and Merlin joined the others.  
  
"Don't worry child, I will teach you that among many other things." Merlin said as he smiled at Harry.  
  
"Salazar, I'm sorry." Harry said knowing he needed to apologize for what he had said earlier.  
  
"No need child." Salazar said, having already come to an understanding with himself over the matter.  
  
"Harry we have brought you here for several reasons." Helga said, knowing that time was important, and that they needed to get to the point rather quickly.  
  
"First of all, we have obtained teaching positions at Hogwarts." Godric announced.  
  
"I will be teaching defense, Helga history, Salazar potions, and Rowena will be teaching charms. It seems that over the summer your charms professor was severely injured in an attack by Voldemort, and Professor Bins has realized he is dead and since Snape is unable teach at the moment Salazar will be filling in for him until his return." Godric explained.  
  
Knowing he would have plenty of time later to absorb everything, Harry nodded that he understood.  
  
"Now Harry, the real reason we have brought you here is to introduce you to two ladies. However, I caution you to be very careful what you say to them." Rowena said as two of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen stepped out of the shadows.  
  
They were identical in appearance; both had long white flowing robes. They were about the same height as Harry and had long hair that reached to their waists. The only noticeable difference was their hair, and on closer inspection their eyes. Whereas the one introduced as Fate, had black hair and violet eyes, the woman introduced as Destiny, had blonde, almost white hair and silver eyes.  
  
The moment that they spoke in greeting however brought another difference to his mind, as Fate was somewhat cynical and at time harsh with her words; while Destiny was more carefree and soothing. Harry could not help but thing of his Divination Professor when listening to Destiny speak.  
  
Although more than a bit wary of the two women because of their names, Harry did his best to greet them warmly, yet with caution.  
  
"You do well to greet us with caution young man, as I am sure you have already learned that you must earn trust rather than to give it freely." Fate said as she smiled warmly before taking a seat within the group.  
  
"Harry because there is not much time, I will get straight to the point here." Fate spoke.  
  
"Merlin, on your behalf has approached the counsel of gods requesting help with the situation with Voldemort. Although with a great reluctance on my and a few other's part, we have decided to give you the help and training you shall need for his defeat." Fate began to explain as she withdrew a necklace from within her robes.  
  
"This is only for emergencies only, understand?" She asked as she placed it around Harry's neck.  
  
"It will help to protect you as long as you are wearing it. I'm sure that Merlin will be glad to tell you what else it does at a later time. But for now, just don't take it off." She instructed although somewhat grudgingly as she and her sister, who had yet to speak, rose to their feet to take their leave.  
  
"You should return to Hogwart's as soon as possible." Destiny said in a soft voice just as they began to fade from view.  
  
"Easier said than done." Harry groaned as his feelings of anxiousness surged to the surface.  
  
"What does that mean?" Merlin asked.  
  
"It means that I can't find the car that brought us here and no one else seems to want to leave." Harry sighed. Thinking that there were times that adults were prone to ignore the obvious.  
  
"Harry have you ever wondered why the forbidden forest is forbidden?" Rowena asked.  
  
"Because it's full of dark creatures?" Harry asked, not at all sure what she was getting at.  
  
"Well there is that, of course." Salazar said with a smile.  
  
"Come with me." Godric said as he stood up and walked toward the edge of the clearing.  
  
"This is a magical forest. It was forbidden to the students because when we built Hogwart's it was all that separated the school from our homes." Godric explained as he waved his wand and a window appeared that allowed Harry to see through the forest where he saw Hogwart's sitting in the distance.  
  
"You mean to get to Hogwart's all we have to do is walk through the forbidden forest?" Harry asked feeling more than a bit stupid at how obvious it all sounded.  
  
"Pretty much, yes." Godric agreed as they returned to where the others were waiting.  
  
"Harry you must be careful. Although the necklace will protect you, it will not protect the others that might be traveling with you." Helga cautioned as she gave Harry a hug.  
  
"Harry, take care child." Rowena added as she too hugged Harry goodbye.  
  
"I will take you back." Godrick said as Harry acknowledged Salazar's nod.  
  
"Have you had a chance to read from that book I gave you?" Godrick asked as he led Harry back to the house, using the same method that Merlin had used earlier.  
  
"A little, but it seemed like most of what is in there is ancient elemental spells." Harry answered.  
  
"Have you attempted any of the spells yet?" Godrick asked as he appareted them up to the balcony of Harry's room.  
  
"Are you saying I might be an elemental?" Harry asked sure that he had heard wrong.  
  
"No Harry, there is not any might too it. You do have the potential to be an elemental. However, I would prefer that you not try any of the spells unless, Merlin or one of us are with you. Just familiarize yourself with the spells and when you get to Hogwart's we will begin to teach you how to control the elements." Godrick said as he gave Harry a quick hug and then disappeared.  
  
"Great just one more reason for everyone to stare at me like a freak." Harry muttered as he slipped quietly back into his room and after checking on Severus, sat down in the chair near the bed. Dozing fitfully until his mother came in several hours later and sent him down stairs for breakfast.  
  
The look of relief on Ginny's face as she caught sight of him, made Harry's earlier anger reappear with a vengeance and he found himself sending his father a heated glare as he sat down next to Ginny and grabbed some toast without saying a word to his father.  
  
"Is Sirius up yet?" Harry asked breaking the tense uncomfortable silence that filled the room.  
  
"Right here kiddo." Sirius said as he stifled a yawn and slumped into a chair opposite of Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Cool, cause I have found a way back to Hogwart's." Harry stated as he reached for his orange juice.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure that whatever idea you have is a good one, but don't you think you should leave it to the adults to do what's best for everyone." James said as he reached for his coffee cup.  
  
"Fine, you can do whatever you want, but I'm leaving as soon as I finish eating." Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm right behind you." Ginny muttered beneath her breath so that only Harry could hear.  
  
"You are not going anywhere young man." Lilly stated as she entered the room.  
  
"Harry would you and Ginny please leave us adults alone? We need to discuss something very important." Sirius said finally reaching the end of his rope with the way his friends were constantly taking their anger out on their son.  
  
"Come on Gin." Harry muttered as they both made a hasty retreat to another part of the house.  
  
"Why are you two doing this?" Sirius asked once Lilly had sat down at the table.  
  
"Doing what?" James asked wondering what the problem was.  
  
"Harry can't do or say anything that you two are not all over his case." Sirius blurted out not at all caring that his tone carried more than a bit of harshness.  
  
"I don't see what the problem. The child needs to learn respect and ask to do things rather than just announce it." James answered.  
  
"The problem is I think you need to spend more time getting to know your son before you start trying to play the controlling parents. That young man had been through hell and back and the fact that the only reason the wizarding world still exists is because of him and what's this stuff about Virginia? You two act as if she is scum." Sirius accused deciding he might as well go the full distance and include everything.  
  
"Sirius, we understand your concern. After all you have been Harry's parent for quite a while, we have no intention of taking that from you, and as for Ms. Weasley, well I just don't think she and Harry are right for another." Lilly said gently, hoping to reassure Sirius that once everything was back to normal that he could visit with Harry anytime he wanted.  
  
"What!" Sirius exclaimed trying desperately to control his anger.  
  
"This is not about me! Harry means a great deal to me and when it comes time to battle Voldemort I will be right there by his side. I trust your son with my life because he has earned my respect. I would willingly die for him and as far as Virginia is concerned that is one fine young lady. She loves Harry more than anyone else on this planet. She has put her life on the line, battling Voldemort right by Harry's side along with his other two friends." Sirius stated feeling as if he was on a roll.  
  
"And further more you two have done nothing to earn Harry's respect. His entire life with your sister and her horrible family was horrendous! They treated him like a servant, made him wear his cousin's hand me down cloths and sleep in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life. When he started Hogwart's he had no idea he was wizard, but because the entire world is depending on him, he stepped up to the plate and is more than doing his part in this war."  
  
"Harry has gone up against Voldemort five times and is the only wizard to walk away!" Sirius stated loudly.  
  
"Albus has done nothing but lied to him and put him in the path of Voldemort time after time. But of course you know all this, since you took the time to talk to him." Sirius said as he rose to his feet and stomped angrily from the room before he said something really bad.  
  
"He's right you know." Severus said from where he was leaning weakly against the doorframe. "What do you know about all this?" Lilly asked angrily.  
  
"More than you do apparently." Severus stated snidely as he turned and left the room in search of Harry. If Harry knew of a way to get back to Hogwart's, then he would follow him as far as the front gate to make sure he made it safely, although the way Albus had been acting lately, Severus wasn't sure that Harry would be as safe as every one thought. 


	21. Journey to Hogwarts

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I don't own Harry and Co so don't sue! Any flames will be used to light my fireplace so enjoy and review to let me know what you think! Sassy  
  
Chapter 21 The journey to Hogwart's  
  
Harry watched in silence as his godfather stomped angrily out of the dinning room toward where he and Ginny were standing by the front door. The fire flashing in his eyes, told Harry one thing, and that was to never tick off his godfather like his parents had just done.  
  
"You said you think you have found a way out of here?" Sirius asked as he paused in front of Harry.  
  
"Yes sir. I think it might only be a couple days walk at most from what I can figure, give or take a day or two. I found a book in the library describing this place. Apparently this was the home of Godric and was built not far from the school." Harry explained deciding the small lie was okay if it got them home.  
  
"Good, just let me grab a few provisions and then we are leaving. I think it's safe to say that we have worn out our welcome here." Sirius said as spun on his heal and headed toward the kitchen knowing they would need food and water to sustain them on their journey.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, you and Mr. Potter should see if you could locate some thing akin to bed rolls and blankets before we begin on our way." Severus said as he approached.  
  
"Will you and my parents be coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"I will be accompanying you, as for your parents, I wouldn't have the slightest clue." Severus said as he took a bottle of pepper up potion from within his robes and downed it in preparation of their journey. Then decided to raid the first aid kit and potions lab he knew had to be around somewhere.  
  
It was a short while later as Harry made his way downstairs that he saw his parents standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Going somewhere?" James asked as he watched Harry drop the pile of blankets in the floor, before taking out his wand and shrinking them all to fit into his backpack.  
  
"Hogwart's." Harry stated not wanting to get into yet another argument with his parents. "Your welcome to come if you want." He added after several long moments of silence.  
  
"I know it may seem like we are being harsh on you, but you have to understand." Lily begin only to be interrupted when Harry begin to speak.  
  
"The only thing I understand is that I have been lied to and betrayed my entire life by everyone that I thought I could trust. But what you and everyone else fail to understand is that I am a person. Not some damn weapon. I have pain, needs and feelings just like the rest of you and I will not be used for anyone's purposes but my own. " Harry stated angrily.  
  
"I didn't have anyone as a parent for the first 15 years of my life and I have done just fine on my own. And further more, I could care less what you think is proper or right or anything else. Once Voldemort is dead, I will marry Ginny if she will have me and neither you nor anyone else is going to stop me. So as long as you and everyone else understands that, we will get along just fine." Harry stated as turned and yelled up the stairs for everyone to get their bums in gear.  
  
It was exactly 7 days later when Harry finally spotted the great castle in the distance. Relief flowed over him like a waterfall as he trudged onward. Forcing him self to continue putting one foot in front of the other, lest he stop and make good on his threats to his fellow travelers. The journey itself had not been too bad, only tiring, despite the many stops to rest that he had insisted on. More out of concern for Severus, than himself, or anyone else, as none of them had suffered from recent injuries.  
  
It was the constant never ending bickering and complaining from the four adults that had him so angry. If Sirius was not making snide remarks to Severus, then his mom and dad were voicing their opinions on the way Harry been forced to live with his mother's sister and the fact that no one had thought to teach him what was expected of him as the last remaining Potter heir.  
  
Ginny had been reduced to tears too many times to count, by some of the things that, though not out right about her, were close enough, that no one had any doubts as to who was being talked about. And to top it all off, Severus was continuously pushing himself to the point of exhaustion; rather than speak up that he needed a few moments to rest.  
  
All in all, about the only thing that Harry considered good about the entire journey was the fact that they had not had anything unexpected to happen. If fact the longer he thought about it, the more he became uneasy with the fact that something within the forest its self was not quite right.  
  
Harry's mind was jerked back to the present when a loud nearly deafening roll of thunder sounded directly over head and he looked up to see that sometime within the past few hours, that the clouds that had been only fluffy puffs of whiteness earlier that morning, had now turned nearly black.  
  
"I think we should pick up the pace a bit." Ginny said as she glanced up at the dark clouds above.  
  
"Same here." Harry agreed as they finally reached the edge of the woods and only had to cross the open area of the grounds to reach the castle.  
  
They burst through the front doors of the castle just as the first drops of rain begin to fall.  
  
"Harry, good to see you again." Godric said as he greeted Harry with a warm smile.  
  
"Same here." Harry assured Godric as he removed his cloak and nodded at Salazar who seemed to be lurking in the background.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked as he stepped between Harry and Godric. Not at all liking the way the strange man seemed to be too friendly with his godson.  
  
"You must be Sirius Black." Godric said as he reached out and gave Sirius a hearty handshake.  
  
"Delighted to meet you at last. Harry has told me so much about you. You all must be starving." Godric said neatly side stepping Sirius's question as he ushered them all into the great hall.  
  
Harry was just about to follow, when he felt Godric's hand on his shoulder and stopped. Watching as the doors to the great hall, closed silently before him, separating him from everyone else.  
  
"Come with me." Godric said as he led Harry into an empty classroom.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked wondering why Godric had pulled him aside.  
  
"Albus is pissed." Godric sighed.  
  
"So what else is new?" Harry grumbled.  
  
"I don't think you understand Harry, Albus blames you for everything. I don't think your safe here any longer. The rest of us have talked and we think it might be best if you and me and the others go somewhere else to train. Merlin has offered us the use of his home in Avalon." Godric explained.  
  
"I can't just leave everyone else to face Voldemort." Harry said as Rowena slipped silently into the room.  
  
"I understand your concern Harry, but you are not ready to face Voldemort just yet, and if you do so before you are truly ready then you will die." Rowena explained wishing she had not had to tell that particular fact just yet.  
  
"What about your teaching positions here?" Harry asked hoping to buy himself a bit of time.  
  
"I'm sure Albus will have someone else step in with no problems." Godric said.  
  
"Alright." Harry finally agreed after a long moment of silence.  
  
"But on one condition." He added causing the smiles on their faces to fade.  
  
"I want my godfather to come with us." Harry stated in a tone that implied he would not go otherwise.  
  
"We have no problem with that, however on the off chance that Sirius refuses will you still come?" Rowena asked.  
  
Harry simply nodded, not wanting to think that Sirius might not want to come with him.  
  
"Rowena, why don't you go get Sirius and bring him here. I think it better that Harry stay here rather than take a chance on seeing Albus." Godric suggested as he waved his hand and several chairs appeared for them to sit in.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Harry, if there was any way we could be sure that no harm would come to you here, then we would not ask this of you." Godric said as they waited for Rowena to return with Sirius.  
  
"I understand." Harry sighed although he wasn't really sure that he did or not.  
  
"Harry there has been a lot of things happening. Not any of them good. Some of the students have turned to Voldemort and even Albus's intentions have become questionable. Not that Albus would become a follower of Voldemort, but in the way he seems to not care how many people are destroyed in order to bring Voldemort down." Godric explained as Rowena tapped once on the door and then entered followed by Sirius.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asked as he rushed to Harry's side. Ms. Claw said that there was something important you wanted to tell me." Sirius said as he frowned at the troubled look on his godson's face.  
  
"Things are so messed up Sirius that I don't even know where to begin." Harry sighed as he rubbed at his temples.  
  
"Whatever it is, you know I'm here for you, so spill." Sirius said as he sat on the arm of Harry's chair and gave him a hug.  
  
Seeing the way Harry was struggling, Godric stepped in and quickly gave Sirius a brief explanation of what was going on and what they wanted Harry to do.  
  
Sirius sat listening in disbelief at the story he was being told. It never ceased to amaze him at how many nuts Albus could recruit to teach at the school, but this bunch, who thought them selves to be the founders of the school really took the cake, icing and all. Glancing at his godson, Sirius could see that Harry had been taken in by their façade and knew he would have to be the one to put a stop to all of the nonsense once and for all.  
  
"Harry I would like to speak to you in private please." Sirius requested kindly as he forced a smile. Waiting until they were along before turning to Harry.  
  
"You don't honestly believe all this nonsense do you?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"You don't believe it do you?" Harry sighed wishing that just for once something would go his way. "Of course I don't!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Albus has really gone off his rocker this time!" Sirius all but shouted, seeing that Harry obviously believed everything he had been told.  
  
"You know Sirius, I thought after all the time we spent together, you would believe me if I told you something. Now I can see that I was wrong." Harry said knowing it would be no use in saying another word, and sighed in disappointment as he left the room.  
  
"Let's go now." Harry said softly as he closed the door and found Godric standing in the corridor.  
  
"Are you sure?" Godric asked knowing how hurt Harry must be feeling at the moment.  
  
"Yes." Harry said as Godric placed a hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared with a soft pop.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Sirius wondered aloud as he felt a strong magical surge pass through the room a few moments after Harry had left him alone.  
  
"He wouldn't." Sirius said as he ran toward the door flinging it open just in time to see a soft golden glow fade into nothingness.  
  
"He did." Sirius whispered to himself as the ramifications of what just took place begin to set in.  
  
Author's Note: This is the end of this series, the story will pick up with the sequel call Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch will I have already started and the first chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Sassy 


End file.
